Borrowed Hearts
by CatalinaRose
Summary: Hermione is a single mother who hasn't seen her friends in almost 10 years. What happens when Harry sets her and Ron up as a couple so that Ron can get a bussiness deal? Chaos of course!
1. New situations and old friends

Borrowed Hearts  
  
Disclaimer- This is a Hr\R fic based to the plot line of Borrowed Hearts. I do not know all the people who are affiliated with this movie, but I do not own it. I do not own Harry Potter either. A\N-For those of you who are not familiar with the plot line of Borrowed Hearts, Ron is the owner \ CEO of a company that single mother Hermione works for. When a business deal puts Ron in need of a family, he "rents" Hermione and her children. This fic takes place 12 years after Hogwarts, and Hermione hasn't seen Harry and Ron since Dumbledore's funeral 10 years before. Ron is the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Harry is a famous Quidditch player who sponsors Ron's merchandise. These matters and others will be addressed in time. In addition, my knowledge of British customs and language and such are limited, so be nice! Read and Review!

  
  
************************************************************************ Polish and Presto Broom Assembling Area, Quality Quidditch Supplies, 7:39 PM ************************************************************************ 

Hermione Granger pushed her curly brown hair out of her eyes as she polished yet another Lunerwiz broom handle, the newest Quidditch broom from Quality Quidditch Supplies, where she worked. 

"'Mione?" "'Mione?" A familiar voice called from faraway. Hermione paid no attention as she quickly muttered a spell to make the pale lettering on the broom turn different colors. 

"Hermione!" the voice said louder. 

"Whoa! What?" Hermione looked up at last as she sent the broom handle to the tailing department with a quick flick of her wand. 

"Hermione Granger I've been standing here yelling at you for ten minutes. It's after seven thirty." Emma Ridges told her best friend, amusement and concern playing on her face.

Hermione's face automatically took on a panicked look. "I promised Padma I'd pick up the boys by seven fifteen." 

"Don't worry about it 'Mione. You work too hard. You really ought to ask Mr. Weasley for a raise." 

Hermione clucked. "Ask Ron? For a raise? He doesn't even know I work here. We haven't spoken in 10 years. He'd never let me hear the end of it." 

The two woman walked quickly to the Apperating area of QQS. 

'"Mione." The slightly older woman said in a long-suffering voice. "When are you going to let down your pride? Those boys deserve better than a little apartment and hand-me-down toys every Christmas." 

The look on Hermione's face told Emma that she may have gone to far. "My boys and I are doing fine Emma. I've done quite well all by myself thank you." 

"I know you have 'Mione. I didn't mean anything by it. Really." The anger faded off Hermione's face, and for a moment, she feared she was going to cry. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since the funeral. "Alex asked me for a broom this year for Christmas. You'd think that with all the brooms I make, I'd be able to get one for my son." 

"Everything's gonna be fine Hermione. You have great kids. Now you just need to go and get them." 

"You're right Em. I'll see you on Monday." As she began to Apperate, she heard Emma calling her. "Have a good weekend 'Mi… And... do think about talking to Mr. Weasley. He gave Susan a raise last month. Merlin knows you deserve it more.." Emma's voice faded away as Hermione Apperated. 

************************************************************************  
  
Longbottom House; Kitchen, 7:45 PM  
  
************************************************************************ 

Just as Emma's voice faded away, Hermione found herself face to face with a slightly annoyed Padma Patil Longbottom, who appeared to be doing the dishes with a few swishes and flicks of her wand. 

"Padma! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how late it was getting!" Hermione rushed. "How were the boys today? Where are they?" 

"Evening 'Mione. It's not that I mind keeping your boys later, but I need to know those things. What if Neville and I had had plans?" 

"I'm so so sorry!" Hermione stated again. "Things got so hectic, and I thought you know if I finish a few more brooms I'll double my usual quota. And then all the sudden it was seven forty two…and…" 

"Hermione, it's ok!" Padma began. "You work too hard. Sorry I sounded irritated it's been a long day. The boys are in the living room with Neville and Jessie. We went ahead and fed them. Chicken Pie and Pumpkin Juice...It's been a good day, but Alex fell out of the tree again. I don't know what you're going to do when he gets a broom." 

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked anxiously, concern for her oldest son filling her eyes. 

"He's fine." Padma assured her. "Broke his ankle to begin with, but Neville fixed him up. You know he had plenty of experience in that field. We've kept him on the couch for the rest of the day anyway." 

Hermione smiled and nodded. "And Rion?" She asked. 

Padma smiled. "You know the drill. He did fine until naptime, but then…" 

"Mummy!" a tow-headed toddler ran into the room and latched himself onto Hermione's knees. Hermione picked him up and she, Rion, and Padma walked into the living room where Alex was lounging on a sofa watching Neville and his raven-haired daughter trying to turn Trevor back to his original green color.

(He was currently bright pink. Eight year-old Jessie had just received an early Christmas present from an aunt, one of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes trick wands, and had promptly decided to show off her new toy by turning her fathers beloved pet different colors.) 

When the others entered the room Jessie looked slightly contrite, Neville appeared torn between laughter and tears, and six year-old Alex was looking both amused and exhausted. 

"Evening Neville." Said Hermione upon entering the room.

"Hi 'Mi." Said Neville, prodding the toad gently with his wand. "Alright! Blue is closer to green than pink and-" he stopped in horror as the toad disappeared. Alex suddenly began to giggle, and Trevor, now green, leapt from his head and into his master's hand. 

"Trevor!" shrieked both Jessie and Neville. 

Hermione laughed and "walked" over to the sofa, Rion still stuck to one leg. "How are my boys?" she asked as she sat down, pulled Rion into her lap and held one arm out to Alex who scooted over to her and laid his brown- haired head on her shoulder. "Tired?" she asked him with a motherly smile. Alex shook his head, which was quite a feat since it was still laying on her shoulder. 

"Rion's the one who missed his (yawn) nap." 

"Right." Hermione agreed dryly. She turned to the 3yr old on her lap. "Is that right Rion? Did you miss your nap?" 

Rion grinned at her. "Yeas." He replied slyly. "Mummy I seed Daddy today!" Alex felt is mother tense. "What are you talking about Rion?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly. "I seed Daddy!" Rion repeated, not understanding his mother's sudden fear. Hermione looked at Padma and Neville, who looked just as lost as she was. 

"I have no idea." Padma mouthed. 

"It's nothing Mum." Alex spoke up at last, very quietly. "He just thinks he saw Dad. He doesn't even remember what he looks like." 

"I did seed him!" Rion repeated again stubbornly, his lower lip trembling. 

"Shhhh." Hermione whispered soothingly, standing up and balancing the boy on her hip. "Get your coats Alex. We're going home now." Alex is right. She thought to herself. Rion just thought he saw him. He'd never come here. Never. 

"Do you need me to walk home with you 'Mione?" Neville's voice broke into her thoughts. Both he and his wife and daughter were staring at her with sympathetic expressions. 

"No, Thank you Neville. We'll be fine. It's not far." 

Neville smiled. " 'Course not Hermione. But you better hurry or you'll be carrying both those boys home." 

Hermione managed a tired laugh. " Good night guys. Thank you so much. See you Monday." 

" G'Night Hermione."

Hermione fumbled for her wand as she walked down Padma and Neville's front steps. It was quite a task because she managed to get it out of her robe pocket without letting go of Alex's hand, or disturbing Rion, who had already fallen asleep. 

"Lumos." She whispered, the dim wand light illuminating the frozen side walk, and bouncing "magically" off the snow covered ground. She and Alex walked along in silence for a while, the crunching of snow under winter boots and Rion's soft breathing. After about ten minutes however, Alex stopped dead in his tracks, his tiredness forgotten. 

"Mum look!!!" he squealed, pointing to a large stone mansion with twinkling fairies sparkling from the ice covered trees, and a very well decorated, but open door. Hermione felt her stomach began to drop around her feet, especially when her son continued, pointing to a fancy looking car. "Mummy! It's HARRY POTTER's CAR!" With that announcement he dropped his mother's hand and ran up the long curving driveway and in the open door on the mansion. 

"Alex!" Hermione called desperately. When the six year old did not respond, Hermione determinedly shifted Rion to her other shoulder and stalked up the long driveway after him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CEO Office, QQS, 7:00 PM  
  
************************************************************************ 

"Mister Weasley?" the head of Susan Bones, Ron's new secretary called from the large marble fireplace in his office. "Mister Weasley?" 

"Yes?" Ron, who at that moment was playing a game of chess with his friend, advisor and sponsor, Harry, answered, obviously concentrating on his next move and not his secretary. 

"Mister Blancoeeb wishes to speak with you sir." Susan told him. Ron was automatically more attentive. 

"Checkmate." He told Harry carelessly. "Send him through." He told Susan's head. At once, Susan's head disappeared, and the torso of Allan Blancoeeb, the American head of Quality Quadpot Supplies, a "sister" company appeared. 

"Mr. Blancoeeb." Ron greeted the man, standing. "It's quite late in America isn't it?" "Ronnie boy!" Boomed the middle-aged man heartily. "It's good to see you again! I'm not at home you fool! I'm in Scotland! On my way to visit you!" 

Ron paled slightly. "Oh that's right sir! We were going to discuss…" 

"That's right Ronnie boy!" Blancoeeb boomed. "I'm stopping over here for a while, but should be to your place by Monday. Looking forward to it my man! Can't wait to meet the family!" 

With that, the fireplace was empty once more. Ron looked from the fireplace to Harry, suspicion growing on his face. "Harry." he began slowly, (Harry began to look antsy.) "When Blancoeeb said "the family" whose family did he mean?"  
  
Harry looked even more uncomfortable. "Well, I knew how much this deal meant to you mate, so, in order to make Blancoeeb more anxious to do business with you… I told him you had a family. You know, a wife, couple of kids." his voice trailed off miserably, then picked back up. "It's all propaganda mate. I was just trying to help." 

"HELP!" exploded Ron, "YOU HELP ME BY RIDING MY MERCHANDISE! BY PRANCING AROUND AT MY SALES! YOU DO NOT HELP BY SUDDENLY GETTING ME A HOME LIFE."

Harry looked contrite. "Calm down Ron. I'll fix everything."

Ron put his head in his hands in defeat. "I'm ruined. He'll take my company away from me," he moaned. "I haven't been on a date in six years! How'm I s'posed to get a girl, marry her, and have kids with her by Monday?!" Harry didn't answer at first, and when Ron looked up his eyes had taken on a mischievous glint. 

"Whoa Harry!" began Ron. "I don't like that look. That's the look you had when you found the Mirror of Erised, that's the look you had when you wanted to go chase down Sirius, and when you wanted to run around in the Forbidden Forest countless times and…I don't like that look that look is trouble." His complaining ceased and he grinned helplessly. "Such is life. What do you have in mind this time?" 

"We'll rent someone." Harry replied. Ron banged his head down on his desk once more. 

************************************************************************  
  
Weasley Manor, Entry Way, 8:00pm  
  
************************************************************************ 

"What about Parvati?" Harry asked, in a long-suffering voice. He had been making suggestions about Ron's wife since they had arrived at the manor at 7:15. 

"Nope." 

"Lauren Holmes?" "

Ummmm. Nope." 

"Lavender?" 

"No!" 

"For the love of Mike why not!" exclaimed Harry 

"She told me I had big ears." 

"That was in fifth year Ron!" 

"Doesn't matter. NO NO NO." 

"Sheesh. Cho?" Ron looked at Harry suspiciously. "You just want to see her again." 

"I do not! Now how old are we?" 

"Nearly Thirty Harry. Don't act as if I'm the only one who forgets it. Cho's a nun now by the way." 

"Cho! (Cough) FINE! OK boss, would Ginny do it? I know it'd be strange, but it's pretend...and you could trust her. Besides, she likes acting." 

"Harry that's borderline insane! Not to mention gross...immoral and… Besides, we look to much alike." 

"Fine." An unusually young look crossed his face. "Moaning Myrtle."

"That's your forte Potter." Snickered Ron, and he and Harry burst out laughing. Just then Harry felt a small hand tug at his robe. He looked down and saw a small boy, who looked oddly familiar. 

"Are you Harry Potter?" squeaked the boy excitedly. Harry looked at Ron. "Who is he?" He whispered. Ron shook his head. 

"Yes." Harry replied finally. "That's me." 

The little boy stared open mouthed for a moment, in awe, not realizing the two adults were trying to figure out where he had come from. Then another person entered the room. Harry and Ron looked at the woman. She was a very pretty woman, with sleek curly brown hair and equally dark eyes. She looked tired however, and an even younger boy was sleeping on her shoulder. 

"What is this!?" demanded Ron, "an open party?" 

"Alex!" hissed the woman. 

"Mummy!" cried the little boy, (Alex?) running to the woman. "It's Harry Potter! He's the best seeker ever!" 

"I know." The woman said softly. 

"Please Miss," began Harry, looking worriedly at a fuming Ron. "This is a private home. I often sign autographs at Quality Quidditch Supplies." he broke off as the woman looked up at him, and he and Ron saw her clearly for the first time. Shock replaced all other emotions on their faces, with an ever so slight touch of reminiscence. 

"Hermione?" Both men gasped 

Hermione hugged her boys closer to her. 

"Hullo Harry, Ron."  
  
  
  
*A\N-And there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who usually read my D\G fics, I'm still working on them, and recently put out a new chapter there as well. GO READ IT! The next chapter of Borrowed Hearts will be up soon. Read and Review! I'd love to discuss particulars with you. Howlers are ok, but no Bubotuber pus please. 

*A/N 2 (December 27, 2003) I am currently looking for a beta reader.


	2. You want me to do WHAT?

A\N- Here is chapter two. I do not own very much. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Much Love! It was pointed out that it is only noon in the US when it was evening in Britain. So, let us just assume that Ron knows about as much about the US as I do about Britain. Also, I hoped you guys noticed that Hermione has recently "re-entered" the wizard world. She's been…otherwise involved for a while. J   
  
************************************************************* Weasley Manor, Entry Hall, 8:09 PM ************************************************************* 

"Hermione?" Ron felt suddenly numb. Hermione Granger, his old friend, who had virtually disappeared from the Wizarding World 10 years ago, was now standing in his hallway, looking slightly older, certainly prettier, and she had two kids. This whole idea was a bit hard for him to swallow. 

"Hermione!" Harry seemed to feel few of his friend's qualms. His words were excited and very friendly, but he made no move to hug Hermione, or even shake her hand. "It's been forever! What have you been up to?" With this, he looked at the sleeping child in Hermione's arms, and Alex, who was now looking at his idol and his mother with an awed expression. (HIS MOTHER AND HARRY POTTER WERE FRIENDS! Just wait until he got back to first grade next month.) "Never mind." Harry smirked, his eyes twinkling. "I can see what you've been up to." (He also noticed her left hand was void of a wedding ring. My this was an interesting situation.) 

Hermione was about as comfortable in this situation as Ron was, but she managed one of her old glares, and a slight grin. "Humph." 

Harry looked at Ron, his grin becoming wider. "Her." He mouthed. 

Ron stared at him in shock. "NO WAY." 

"Well." Said Hermione. "I think I'm gonna start back home now, It's time for bed. It was…nice…to see the two of you again." 

She took Alex's hand again, and began to back out the door. 

"But Mumm." Alex began. 

"Hermione wait!" Ron called suddenly. "We have a business proposition for you." Hermione stood there for a moment, half in, half out of the house, then, at Alex's pleading allowed herself to be pulled to the parlor. ************************************************************* Weasley Manor, Business Parlor, 8:15 PM ************************************************************************ 

Despite herself, Hermione was impressed by the room in which she now sat, Rion asleep on her lap. Floating candles illuminated the room, and a soft snow seemed to fall from the ceiling. There was an enormous Christmas tree, but despite the nearness of the holiday season, there was only a smattering of presents below it. The ornaments on the tree were no doubt gifts from Fred and George, as they kept changing shape and color, and often trying to knock each other off the tree. It was indeed a breathtaking room, but Hermione could not help but feel it seemed a little remote. There was not a speck of dust anywhere and the gifts were perfectly wrapped. She doubted Ron and Harry had changed that much! Moreover, although the tree ornaments were humorous and cute, they were arranged so perfectly that they lost some of their appeal. She was willing to bet big money there was not a single hole in that tree, unlike her own, back at the apartment.

"So Hermione," began Harry, "I hate to be so blunt, but am I correct in assuming you aren't married?" 

Harry's abruptness snapped Hermione out of her dream like state, and she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "Divorced." She said slowly. Just what business proposition did they have in mind?

*************************************************************  
  
Weasley Manor, Business Parlor, 8:19 PM  
  
************************************************************* 

"You want me to do WHAT?" Hermione asked in shock when the whole deal had been explained to her. She looked guiltily at Rion, who mumbled slightly but continued to sleep. Hermione lowered her voice. "I can't pretend to marry Ron. You guys are crazier than I remembered." 

Harry sighed. Hermione had always been rather stubborn. Clearly, a decade and motherhood hadn't changed that. Fortunately, Ron at least was warming to the idea. Out of sheer desperation sure, but it did make Harry's job a good deal easier. Harry settled back in his armchair and let Ron take over the debate. Arguing was what they had always been good at after all. The seeker smiled slightly. Up until "the end" they had fought just like an old married couple. That was when Harry noticed Hermione's oldest son looking at him. Up till this point the six year old, now obviously high on adrenaline, had been "enchanted" by the ornaments on the tree, but they held his attention no longer. After holding Harry's gaze for a split moment he looked toward his mother and Rion, then looked back towards Harry, this time adverting his gaze bashfully. Harry understood this subliminal message, and grinned in response. At this Alex scampered over to him and climbed into his lap. 

"Oomph." Said Harry. 

"Sorry." Alex told him, then commenced watching the exchanged between his mother and this red haired guy from his new perch with sleepy contentment. 

"Hermione, all you have to do is pretend to be married to me until my business deal closes." Ron repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Hermione was still staring at him. She never would have thought that her two best friends from school would have even considered such trickery for a business deal. Sure, they had not always followed the rules, but this just seemed wrong. "Ron!" began Hermione firmly 

"You'll be paid of course." Ron interjected. "Enough for your troubles." Hermione looked at him hard, and then at her children. Alex was looking at her so hopefully. Moreover, it was just a few days. She'd have enough money to pay for Christmas presents. "Ok." she said slowly. 

"Yay!" cheered Alex. Harry looked pleased, and Ron looked relived. "Two thousand Galleons." Ron said. "You stay until the deals closed." Hermione nodded in a daze, both at the idea of that much money and the idea that Ron would through that sum out on the table like pocket change. Things had changed all right. 

"What about school?" Ron asked her. "Will your boys be able to get there by floo powder?" Hermione shook her head. "Alex is out for Christmas break. Rion isn't in school yet; he usually stays with Padma Longbottom during the day. 

Ron nodded. "And you? You'll be able to get time off work I suppose?" 

Hermione smiled a tight, mischievous smile. "I should think so Boss." The room sat in silence for a long time. Hermione smiled to herself, pleased at the shock she had caused. Harry cleared his throat, and Ron seemed to shake himself out of his daze. 

"Good then." He clapped his hands twice, and a two slivery spirits in servant uniforms appeared out of nowhere. Alex stared in shock and burrowed himself farther into Harry's chest. Qudditch, brooms and magic wands were all well and good, but ghosts were not a part of the wizarding world he had become accustom to. 

"Prepare three rooms please." Ron said. "For these three. My family has come home." 

A\N-I know this was a short chapter, but I want to start the next part as a new chapter. Read and Review ~CR~ 


	3. Settling In

Disclaimer-Me no own, you no sue, me no cry, you no die

A\N—Well, I didn't get quite as many reviews as I had hoped, but I did get quite a few and those of you who reviewed were really nice!  Kudos, love and chocolate frogs to my reviewers.  Announcer voice.  AND NOW! Back by almost popular demand, it's MORE Borrowed Hearts,   the Hr\? Romance where you (yes you) get to pick the pairing.

*************************************************************

Hermione's room, Weasley manor, North most tower 9:13 pm

*************************************************************

          Harry stood out in the hallway just outside Hermione's room, not really sure if he was going to knock or not.  Finally however, he did.

          "Come in." the familiar yet unfamiliar voice of Hermione called cautiously.  Harry carefully opened the door and crossed the threshold.  He found himself in what he had always known to be an impersonal guest room which was visited most often by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or Ginny, and less often by Ron's brothers.  Now however, the room was far from impersonal.  Given, it wasn't the room of a wife, (after all, thought Harry dryly, most married folk slept in the same room) but Hermione had had only a little over an hour to adjust to her new status, and indeed, the room was now very personal.  It had a double bed with a lace coverlet, a large window seat, many books and other shelves covered with odds and ends. (Every thing from photographs to a toothbrush) It was so obviously Hermione's.  The ghost servants had worked fast.  

          Hermione herself was sitting under the covers on her bed (A\N much as I am now)  three books, a large stack of parchment, and a peacock feather quill at easy reaching distance.  She was wearing a large t-shirt as a nightgown, and this, compiled with the fact her (slightly bushier than earlier) hair was back in a ponytail and her face clean washed made her look more like the Hermione he remembered.   "Yes?" she asked Harry, and although her tone was warm, Harry got the distinct impression she wasn't happy with him.

          "Nothing important Hermione."  Harry told her, looking at her curiously.  "You know, I just haven't seen you in a decade, although you work for my best friend and we have evidently been in the same building numerous times…not to mention the fact that you have two kids…" his voice trailed off, then picked back up.  "I was hoping we could talk."  He looked at the pile of papers on her lap.  "Surely you don't want to go to bed so early?"

          "No." admitted Hermione.  "I'm tired, but not that tired."  She looked at him suspiciously.  "Why are you being so nice to me?"

          Harry laughed uncertainly.  "Even less trusting than I remember."  He said softly.  "I'm not just being nice to you Hermione.  We were best friends remember?  If you hadn't suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth, I think we'd still be best 

          friends."

          Hermione's face softened, and she patted the bed at her feet, where Harry promptly sat.  "Ok, let's talk."  She said

"So is that a novel you're writing?" 

          Hermione nodded. "I'm not going to work in the Polish and Presto room forever you know.  My boys deserve better."

Harry remembered the Polish and Presto room.  A small, overcrowded workstation, but Ron never could turn anyone away…

          "What's it about?"

          "Well," admitted Hermione, "I'm not sure yet.  It might be a Romance.  With a good mixture of historical fact of course."

          "Of course." Said Harry, he looked around at the numerous photographs.  There were a few that were of adults, (Harry recognized Hermione's parents, and noticed one of Neville and his wife and daughter in which Neville was attempting to put a tickling charm on his daughter.  Unfortunately, he messed up and turned it into the levitation spell in which Jess shot up out of the picture view and Padma hit Neville on the head with her wand before summoning her daughter back down.)  But most of them were of Alex and Rion.  The earliest ones had apparently been taken with a Muggle camera, but the most recent ones were moving Wizard photos. 

          Catching Harry's stare, Hermione spoke. "There something my boys…aren't they?"  She smiled, a motherly smile, slightly bittersweet.

          Harry laughed.  "From what I can tell.  That...Alex of yours is bound to be trouble.   He looks just like you."

          Hermione smiled and nodded.  "  He certainly adores you.  Has since I introduced him to Quidditch when we moved back a year and a half ago."

          "From where?"  Harry prodded.

          Hermione's voice took a colder note.  "Where we were."

          "Oh.  So is Rion more like his dad?"

          Hermione's voice stayed icy.  "The better parts of him."

          Harry tried to turn the topic more back on the boys, and less on Hermione's evidently secret past.  "Where are there rooms? Are they ok with this arrangement?"

          Hermione looked relived, and gestured towards a connecting door.  "Ri's in that room through there so I can hear him if he wakes up.  Alex looked all over the tower for the room he thought must be yours, and settled in a few doors down."

          Harry grinned.  "It's nice when kids like you.  Makes you feel like you might be an ok person after all."

          "Don't count on that Harry.  Just cause the boys are ok for now…"

          "Why do I get the instinct impression you are blaming this on me?"

          "It was your idea wasn't it?  Ron renting a family to secure his business deal?  Taking my oldest son in with your charms?  That was you right?"

          "OK, yes.  But you have no idea how much this "deal" means to Ron.  It's the future of QQS."

          Harry never said that Hermione's job and the jobs of her friends could depend on this deal, but Hermione suddenly understood that and nodded.  "OK."

          "And I'm not trying to draw Alex in on anything.  He seems like a really sweet kid.  Coincidently,  my room as you said is just down the hall.  Ron lets me stay here between competitions and tours and such.  Makes living on the road easier."  His eyes took on a bitter sweet overtone, but that changed to mischievous.  "And  I wouldn't be to upset about this arrangement if I were you.  I mean, if it hadn't been for the funeral…"

          He stopped as her eyes took on a childlike panicked look.  " Don't Harry.  I haven't thought about that day in ten years, and I'm damn well not going to relive it now."

          Harry's eyes widened slightly.  "Okay Hermione."

          She look as if she was going to say something more to him, but shook her head slightly, and gave him a friendly, yet very removed hug.  "I'm going to owl Padma and Neville  real quick, then head on to bed."  She smiled slightly.  "It'll be nice getting to know you again Harry.  You…and Ron."

          Harry smiled back at her.  "Goodnight Hermione."

*************************************************************

Master Bedroom, Weasley Manor, 12:34 am

*************************************************************

          Between the time Harry had left Hermione's room, and now, the house had grown quiet.  Harry had retired to his own quarters, (which were indeed adjacent to Alex's.)  Hermione had turned off her light, and all the ghost servants had virtually vanished.  The only sound from either boys room was the steady, soft, trusting breathing of childhood.

          In Ron's room however, the Lord of the Manor had only just dropped off into a fitful sleep

          Hermione had agreed to help.  He hadn't really expected her to, but, considering that she worked for him, it all sort of fit together after all.  He hoped the kids would be able to hold their parts.  Especially the little one.  Even in his sleep Ron sighed.  This was really more stress than he had ever expected to handle.  Maybe it would all work out.  Blancoeeb would be arriving in less than 48 hours, and from then on, they all would either sink or swim so to speak.  

*************************************************************

Rion's room, 7:30 AM

*************************************************************

          Rion awoke early the next morning and stared out from his crib at the room around him.  It was a very pretty room.  He thought slowly, blinking his large, dark blue eyes sleepily, his long eyelashes making it look as if angels had landed on his eye lids.  The walls were a dark green color, and had teddy bears dancing across it.  Rion giggled as one of the teddy bears stood on its head and toppled over, only to resume dancing looking slightly dizzy.  Yes, Rion nodded to himself.  This was a very nice room.  In addition to the funny wallpaper it contained more toys and equipment than the young child had ever seen.   But…it wasn't his room.  _HIS_ room was a creamy off white color.  _HIS_ room was shared by Alex, and had a moving Quidditch Poster, and a still picture of Mummy and Daddy and Alex.  Mummy told him he was in her tummy when that picture was taken.  That was Rion's very bestest favoriteist picture.  And, although there was quite a bit of stuff from home, including his stuffed Dragon, 'Lightful, there was no picture, and no Alex.  Having woken up a bit more by this point, Rion began to shriek, his little face turning red in grief.

          "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmyyy!!!"

          The Teddy bears, who were all watching Rion with concerned expressions, sighed in relief when Hermione bolted through one of the doors.  "Shhhhh baby."  She whispered soothingly, lifting him up and sitting down with him in the rocking chair that was next to his bed.

          Rion clutched at her, still sobbing.  

          "Shhhhhhhh Ri.  It's alright.  Mummy's here.  We're just visiting someone.  Like we visit Ms. Emma sometimes."

          Rion looked up at her.  "Al-ix?" he whimpered.

          "Alex is just down the hall baby."  She ran her fingers through his hair in a circling motion, and Rion giggled, content again.

          "Let's go wake him up shall we?"  Suggested Hermione.  

          "Okay Mummy."  He jumped off her lap and latched on to her hand, and they walked down the hall quietly.

          ********************************************************

Alex's room, 7:50 am

************************************************************

          Hermione walked quietly into her oldest son's room.  His wallpaper was Quidditch themed, and Quidditch balls and broomsticks were darting across it, ridden by mini Quidditch players.  Alex was sleeping peacefully on a bed covered with an old yet well restored comforter.  Hermione felt her heart twinge when he shall the bright orange Chudley Cannon's bed spread that had covered Ron's bed as long as she had known him.  Looking closely at the spread she could even see where she and Ginny had spilled fingernail polish on it, the summer before seventh year.

          While his mother was lost in old memories, Rion had scampered to his brother's bed and had climbed up on top of him.

          "Geroff Ri!"  Complained Alex tiredly.  Hermione walked over next to him and tickled him awake then kissed him on the nose.  

          "Morning Mum."  Alex smiled slightly.  Rion looked at him.  "Good Morning Ri."  Alex told him, kissing his brother on the head.

          "Goo Mornin' Al-ix!"  Rion replied happily. 

          Hermione laughed.  "Up my boys.  Perhaps we can get ourselves something to eat in this place.  If my memory serves me correctly, Ron and Harry won't be up for hours.

*************************************************************

Weasley dinning hall, 9:29 am

*************************************************************

          I can't believe you fixed breakfast for us 'Mione."  Harry told her as he finished off his pancakes.  "This is the best breakfast I've had in a long time.  Contrary to Ron's belief, these ghost's can't cook."

          Hermione smiled gracefully at the compliment.  "Well, I didn't really intend on fixing breakfast for the two of you, but we all love making pancakes, so there were plenty left over. Perhaps I could give those ghosts some lessons."

          Ron looked flustered but didn't reply. 

          "So,"  Hermione said finally.  "Tell me a little more about this Blancoeeb guy." 

          "Well,"  Ron began, "he's this really important Wizarding sport bloke from America.  And he's arriving tomorrow evening and has the potential to ruin my life."

          "Blancoeeb doesn't sound like an American name to me."  Hermione told him.

          "Yes well, Granger sounds so English now doesn't it.  But you probably don't go by Granger anymore do you Mrs.-?"  

          "I do indeed."  Hermione spoke quickly before the boys could.  "And Hermione will be fine Ron."  She smiled tightly.  "We're not strangers after all."

          Ron nodded, and then Harry spoke, addressing Rion and Alex.

          "Do you think you will be able to call this man Daddy?"  

          Alex nodded slowly, but Rion looked troubled at his brother.  "He's not Daddy!"  He told Alex plaintively.

          Alex shook his head.  "Daddy's not here any more Rion."  Seeing his little brother's lip begin to tremble he quickly continued.  "Do it for Mummy ok Ri?"

          Rion nodded and then turned to Ron.  "OK Daddy."

          Ron looked cautiously  at the other people at the table for a moment.  The boys were whispering to one another, and Hermione was beaming with Motherly Pride at her children.  He didn't want to admit the warmth that ran through him when he heard the words 'Daddy'.  He had a feeling Harry already knew though.

          "OK."  He sighed finally, clapping his hands so that the ghosts began to clean up the table.  "This is what you need to know—Mrs.Weasley."

*************************************************************

A\N—end of chapter 5.  Once again, I am very sorry for the shortness.  I'm working on that.  Is it still good?  I hope so.  I'm having severe writers block, even for my authors note.  Any suggestions what so ever, do let me know.  I tried to format this chapter better, I just figured out how, so if it doesn't work, let me know.  If you have any ideas for scenes or anything, tell me, or if you want to write a scene and it fits in with my story line I would love to use it (and credit you of course.)  I gotta go to bed now; I've got work tomorrow.  School starts Monday.  It's sad.  Thank you to all my reviewers, I love each and every one of you.   Read and Review.  Howlers are welcome; it's  much to quiet at 1 in the morning.

~CR~


	4. Hello Mr Blancoeeb

A\N  I've been in school for three weeks now.  I hate it.  Just thought I'd get that out.  I'm having problems with details in this chapter, so anywhere that needs more details let me know.

Borrowed Hearts

Chapter 4

Disclaimer—I have borrowed these characters from JK Rowling, and Borrowed Borrowed Hearts from whoever owns it.

This chapter is dedicated to :Majestic, who has 'forced' me to update, and to BoredLittleMe, who has reviewed almost everything I have written.  I love all of you guys!

**********************************************************************************

Weasley Business Parlor, 12 noon

**********************************************************************************

"-That's right guys, a little to the left good.  Good.  Perfect."  

            Ron walked into his Parlor just in time to see Hermione rearranging all his Christmas decorations.  The floating candles were alternating red and green; there were severally raggedy looking stockings on a fireplace.  A cheery fire was burning in the grate.  The tree had stayed much the same, Fred and Georges special ornaments were still hanging precaustiously from the great height, but they were spread out more haphazardly than before, and had been joined by some obviously handmade ornaments, even a few that looked like Rion's handiwork.  There were large soft looking throw rugs across the floor.  She was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans, her hair down straight, a bit bushy, like it had been in the old days.  

            "Hermione!"  He exclaimed,  "What are you doing to my house?"

            She clapped her hands twice and the ghost servants who had been helping her disappeared.  "I didn't think your house looked very family like.  So I decided to do some redecorating we really should have done it together as a family, but I didn't think that you'd have time.  Being so busy.  Head of a company and all that.  Gone real far in your life."

            Her tone said the same, light and happy, but  Ron had the distinct impression she was trying to make a point.

            "Redecorating Huh?  And I suppose you are responsible for the wreath hanging on my door?"  Ron replied.

            Hermione laughed.  "Of course.  Ron, that reminds me.  The two thousand you promised me."  She looked at the few presents under the tree.  I need it early.  I want to get some gifts under this tree."

            Ron stared at her, everything he had ever been taught telling him  that he had to get his moneys worth before he dished it out.  "Here."  He whispered. And handed her a leather satchel that Hermione knew had more money in it than she had seen in years.

            "Thanks Ron."  And she disappearated.

            "She hasn't changed a bit." 

            Ron whirled around to see Harry there laughing.

            "Hasn't she?" he asked wonderingly

            "No Ron."

            "Well things aren't like they used to be."

            "Did you expect them to be Ron?  You haven't seen her in a decade.  You were happy not having seen her in a decade.  She's only been here three days.  We all might as well be strangers."

            Ron's eyes reflexively got wider at the term strangers, but he didn't say a word.

            "I don't suppose anyone's ever going to tell me what happened at Dumbledore's funeral?" Harry added hopefully.

            "No."

            "Between your secrets and Hermione's secrets." Sighed Harry.  "You two have no idea how much you have in common

            "What you didn't get her to tell her what happened to her after she left?"  

            "I wouldn't even bother asking her mate, but I have a feeling its something bad."  He sighed.  "I've gotta get back to the boys.  They're napping.  I'm supposed to be babysitting. 

            And the two friends went their separate ways, Harry to play with the kids, Ron back to his office, a large order for Nimbus 2002's had come in.

**********************************************************************************

Hermione's dressing room, Weasley Manor  8:30 pm (the next day)

**********************************************************************************

Hermione was sitting in her dressing room, gazing almost dreamily into the mirror.  She was due down in the entrance way in twenty minutes to meet Blancoeeb, but the ghosts had finished dressing her ten minutes before.  Her hair was smooth and pulled into a fancy twist on the back of her head.  A long green evening gown fit her in all the right places and was insinuated nicely by the red ornament earrings she was wearing.  Most importantly, the ring finger of her left hand was decorated with an extremely fancy and expensive looking wedding ring.  Perhaps a little to fancy.  Hermione thought, but absolutely gorgeous none the less.

"You look nice."

Hermione turned away from the mirror.  It was Harry, dressed in his Quidditch robes, a single suitcase in his hand.

"Thank you."  Her voice was tight, pained.

"Are you alright?"

"Harry I don't know if I can do this.  I wasn't good at being married, even when I was.  And Ron and I are like strangers."

"Hermione Granger.  I'm sure you were a great wife.  Your husband was a jerk.  People can be jerks.  It happens.  And, yes, We're all like strangers.  But we were strangers on the Hogwarts Express almost 20 years ago, and that turned out alright."

"_Right_."

"You've got a lot more in common now than you used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ron uses ghosts in his house, not house elves.  You think about it."

Hermione's eyes got large, and she noticed Harry's bag for the first time.  "Are you leaving?"  

            He nodded.  "I'll be back for Christmas.  I've already told the boys goodbye, I'll say hello to Blancoeeb, and then I'll leave.

            Hermione nodded, then, realizing the time she went to get her boys.

**********************************************************************************

Rion's Room,  8:45 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Alex and Rion were sitting in Rion's room, being watched by a pretty ghost maid named Annie.

Rion was playing with the dancing teddy bears on his wall, while Alex sat in the rocking chair reading Quidditch through the ages, glancing up at his brother every now and then, and stumbling only over the biggest words.  They were both dressed in small suits, although neither of them looked particularly thrilled about it.  Rion had already managed to tear his tiny bowtie, and Alex was wishing he knew magic, he would certainly make this torture devise disappear.

            "How are my boys?"  

            "Mummy"  cried both boys happily. 

"Is it time to go?" Alex asked her, his small face serious

            Hermione laughed.  "Yes sweetness."  Alex put his book away and tried to pick up Rion, who easily managed to squirm away.

            "Hold me Mummy."  The little boy said, holding up his arms.  Hermione laughed before murmuring a fixing charm over both her boy's rumpled suits, picked up Rion and took Alex's hand.  Then the small family proceeded down to   the grand stairway to where Ron and Harry were waiting.  She laughed inside at the looks on both their faces.  They were gaping

**********************************************************************************

Entrance Hall, Weasley Manor, 8:52 pm

 **********************************************************************************

            "Wow."  Ron breathed finally.  Hermione looked gorgeous, even with two munchkins clinging to her skirts.

            "Cleans up nice doesn't she."  Replied Harry.  

            Ron was still gaping.  He was reminded strongly of the Yule ball in fourth year.  Then, just as Hermione, Rion and Alex reached the bottom of the staircase, the door bell rang.

            Ron nearly swore, but managed to keep a hold on himself since there were kids present.  The spell was broken however.

            Suddenly Harry looked at Ron, a terrified expression on his face.  "DON'T GET THE DOOR!"  He yelled to the ghostly servants, who stopped in mid-flight.  

            "Harry?"  Ron said, feeling panicky.  "What are you own about?"

            "Your ring you git!  We forgot to get you a wedding ring!"

            Ron paled, his red hair and freckles standing out sharply.

            "Well!  Get one!  Quick!"

            Harry reached for his wand and began to mutter a spell, but Ron jerked his hand away.  "That's the wrong hand you dolt!"

            The door bell rang again, sounding sharper this time to everyone's ears.  At the last moment a ring appeared on Ron's left hand as well.

            "Thanks 'Mione." He replied with out thinking as Harry answered the door.

**********************************************************************************

Entrance Hall, 9:00 pm exactly

**********************************************************************************

            "Good evening Mr. Blancoeeb."  Harry told the man that was standing there, shaking his hand.

            "It's good to see you again Mr. Potter."  Replied the dark haired man earnestly in a heavy American accent. "Going to a game?"

            "Yes sir.  I'll be back for Christmas.  Wish I could stay longer, but I really have to run, I'm late as it is."  Harry replied.

            "Goodbye then Mr. Potter.  See you in a few weeks." 

            And with that Harry disappearated and Blancoeeb turned his attention to Ron, Hermione and the boys.  "Ronnie Boy!"  He exclaimed heartily.  "So nice of you to have me.  This must be your lovely wife and children."

            "Yes." Replied Ron nervously.  "This is Hermione, Alex, and the little one is Rion."  He said, gesturing to the toddler whom Hermione had just placed on the floor.

            "It's nice to see that Ronnie here has such a lovely wife."  Blancoeeb told Hermione, kissing her hand.

            "Thank you."  She replied, staring at him curiously.  He looked sort of familiar…

            Blancoeeb turned to the boys.  "Alex!  How're you doing there kiddo?"

            "Fine sir."  Replied Alex quietly.

            "And Rion!"  Boomed the man, causing Rion to cower slightly.  "Good to meet you as well."

            "Tha's…Tha's my Daddy."  Annoced Rion, pointing to Ron.

                        Alex stifled a laugh.  "Mummy, don't you think it's time for Ri to go to bed?"  He asked Hermione quietly.  Hermione nodded, and began to gather up her youngest. (a\n don't worry, he's already eaten) s   As she began to leave she heard Blancoeeb say, bright, clear  blue eyes twinkling "You're lucky Ronnie Boy, they look nothing like you."  She tried to think as she heard Alex again trying not to giggle.  Those blue eyes looked very familiar.

            "Well."  Ron stated as he watched Hermione's retreating back.  "Let's proceed into the dining room shall we?  I assume dinner is ready.  Hermione will join us shortly."  And he took Alex's hand (somewhat awkwardly.) Then the remaining few walked in to the large ornate dining room, where the first courses were already set out.

**********************************************************************************

A\N  The end.  (Of chapter 4)  I know, its kind of short, but provided I get my homework and housework done I will update again before Monday.  Next time, our characters go skating, Alex finds out why Ron doesn't like Maroon, and Ron and Hermione fight. I've decided the paring.  Don't forget to read and review.

Love ya

~CR~

click this

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                      ***

                        *


	5. Magic and Iceskating

A\N—Sorry Guys!  I know this chapter is a bit late but I have been busy today.  My mom just came in and tried to figure out what the heck I was doing.  Anyway, please be critical.  I know this needs work.

(No, Mr. Blancoeeb is not Hermione's ex.  Guess again.  I'm keeping that secret till the end.)

Chapter 5 (I think)

Disclaimer-Oh bother! If  I owned anything, trust me you'd know it.

Dedication- 

To Majestic again, because she forced me to do my homework (my teachers thank you) and get back on speaking terms with my muse.  Also to JennyT because she's reviewer number 40, CarmenEmilia because I have to dedicate something to her sooner or later, and anyone out there who has ever heard of the play my friend never said goodbye.  

**********************************************************************************

Weasley Dining Hall, 9:10 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Hermione managed to slip into the dining room with out being noticed by anyone, save Alex, who smiled understandingly at her between bites of what looked like Meatloaf.

            She sat down at the end of the long table, opposite Ron, who was nervously pushing his food around his plate, looking pale.  Hermione seriously doubted he had eaten a bite.  Blancoeeb on the other hand was tucking in avidly.  She watched them for several moments, taking a few small bites of her own meal.  At last Ron seemed to feel her gaze, because he glanced up and nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise, the backs of his ears turning bright red.  

            "Feeling jumpy tonight darling?"  She asked him with a sweet smile.  (Alex laughed into his meat)

            Ron made a face back at her, while Blancoeeb looked on with an amused smile, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly.  

            "You two seem like such a happy couple."  Blancoeeb observed.  How long have you been married?"  

            " Eight years." Replied Hermione 

            "Nine years." Ron said at the same time.  They stared at one another; afraid they had messed up everything by one year.

            "It's nine Mummy."  Alex's quiet, careful voice interrupted them.  "I'll be seven this summer."

            Hermione nodded.  "You're right baby."  She said softly, almost to herself.  "You're growing up too fast."

            "How did you two meet?"  Blancoeeb persisted. 

            Ron and Hermione again looked at one another, not wanting to make another mistake.  

            'Grownups.' Sighed Alex inwardly.  If they didn't talk faster they'd ruin everything. 

            "They met at school."  He told the man, in dreamier tone than his quiet voice usually possessed. 

            Hermione and Ron looked at each other.  "Duh."  Was written on their faces.

            "Oh really?"  Blancoeeb turned to the young boy interestedly.  "What else."

            "They met on the train." Alex continued in the same dreamy happy voice.  "And when they saw each other they thought they hated one another.  But they became friends anyway, (here his eyes got really wide, his face pale and scared looking, but his tone remained the same)  Cause Daddy and Harry Potter saved Mummy from a big scary troll.  Then one day when they were older they got in a big fight.  And they thought they would never speak again.  (Here his voice picked up, excited)  But an angel came, and he reminded Mummy and Daddy of how much they loved each other ."  Alex broke off, his cheeks pink and his breathing quick.  Hermione and Ron both stared at him.  Ron was trying to follow the bit about the angel; everything had made sense up to that point for him.  But there was something more than a sudden appearance of an angel at Hogwarts that was on Hermione's mind.  But, just like the familiarity of Mr. Blancoeeb's twinkling eyes, Hermione could not place exactly what was eerie about this whimsical tale.

            "You know what Alex?"  Hermione told her son.  "If you are done eating perhaps it's-"

            "Time for bed."  Finished Ron.  

            Alex nodded, and he and Hermione both stood.  "If you'll excuse me once more."  She said, nodding to the men. "Alex, tell Mr. Blancoeeb and R-your daddy goodnight."

            Alex nodded seriously.  "Good night Mr. Blancoeeb." He said, then, "Goodnight-Daddy."  Giving Ron a hug that was a bit awkward on both their parts.

**********************************************************************************

Alex's Room, 9:55 pm

**********************************************************************************

            "I didn't realize it was so late."  Hermione whispered as she tucked her oldest child into bed.  She could just make out Alex's sleepy smile in the dim light of the room.  

            "I love you Mummy."

            Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed, pushing his hair gently out of his face.  "I love you too Alex.  Always.   You did a great job down there just now by the way."  She added.

            Alex looked ever so slightly troubled, but just snuggled against his mother's knee and sighed tiredly.  "Good night Mummy."  He murmured.

Hermione kissed his forehead and stood, her gown falling softly.  "Goodnight Alex."

On her way back down stairs she peaked into Rion's room.  He lay in his crib, breathing peacefully,

 his little fingers running over his stuffed dragon, Delightful, in his sleep.  Just as she was beginning to leave she head a semi-familiar voice calling to her from her own room.  Walking in there, she saw Harry's head sitting in the fireplace.

"How's it going?"  he asked her concernedly

She smiled.  "Better than I expected.  Alex had to save Ron and I a few times."

Harry returned her smile.  "Smart kid you have there Hermione, I told you."

Hermione nodded, but she wasn't listening.  She had just realized what it was that was bothering her.

She had never told her boys about her time at Hogwarts.  And she knew Ron wouldn't have either, 

considering.

            "Harry?  Did you ever tell the boys about Hogwarts?"  Her friend shook his head.

            "No, why?"

            "Nothing important.  I've gotta get back to Ron now.  They'll be looking for me.

            And with a farewell nod, Harry's head vanished, and Hermione headed back down to the dining 

room.  

**********************************************************************************

Dining Room, 10:15pm

**********************************************************************************

When Hermione re-entered the room, Ron and his guest were just finishing their meals.

            "Coffee Anyone?"  questioned Ron as she sat back down.  "I'm sure I could get the ghosts to make 

us some."

"Well thank you Ron" began Mr. Blancoeeb, "but I find that I prefer hot chocolate myself."

Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded.  "Hot Chocolate it is then."  He clapped his hands three times. 

As soon as the after dinner drinks were consumed, and conversation between the adults seemed to lag, Ron stood, and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

"Well Mr. Blancoeeb sir, it is indeed a pleasure to have you here with us.  Annie will show you to your room.  Now we must bid you goodnight."

"Actually Ronnie boy, if you don't mind I'd like to read a bit before I turn in for the day."  

Ron nodded.  "Help yourself sir."

So Blancoeeb proceeded to browse among Ron's in house library, which Hermione had already noted was surprisingly large.  He looked up as Hermione walked toward her own room, causing Ron to rush forward and grab her shoulders in a surprisingly gentle gesture and push her towards his own maters quarters.

Blancoeeb smiled, blue eyes twinkling, and sat in a large leather chair, with his book of choice, Hogwarts, A History.

**********************************************************************************

Master Bedroom, Weasley Manor 10:30 pm

**********************************************************************************

            "What the heck are you doing Ronald Weasley!?" demanded an infuriated Hermione, stepping several steps away from Ron, to what she found to be a comfortable distance.

            "Blancoeeb was watching Hermione!  We can't have him thinking that we sleep in separate rooms!-"

            "We do."  Hermione reminded him quiet dryly.

            "That's so not the point."  

            "Can I go to my room now?"  Hermione asked him

            "Of course."  Said Ron, looking at her in surprise.

            "You have to move first Weasley."

            Ron stepped away from the door without a word.  Hermione promptly opened it a crack, and closed it quickly.

            "What Now?!"  demanded Ron.

            "He's still out there."  Groaned Hermione, a strange note in her voice.

            "So We'll wait till his gone."  Ron replied.

            "Ron, he's reading Hogwarts, A History we have no way of knowing how long that is going to take.

            "So, you can apperate to your room."

            Hermione looked at him a second, and then began to concentrate.  "I can't do it."  She said suddenly.

            "What do you mean 'you can't do it'?"  Ron demanded.

            "I mean I can't apperate out of here stupid."  Hermione replied, her voice shaking slightly.  "There's an antiapparation spell on this room."

            "What are you talking about?" Ron demanded.  He too began to concentrate, but sighed in shock only a moment later.  "You're right.  That should be impossible."  He sighed in defeat.  "You'll sleep here tonight then.  You can even have my bed.  I'll take the couch."

            Hermione looked at him in disbelief.  "I have two small children in this house.  At least one of which will panic if he wakes up and I am not there.  I want have them wandering in here and seeing us in the same room."

            "So where do you suggest I sleep?"  

            Hermione shrugged.  "In there I suppose."  She said, pointing to the dressing room.  

            "Fine."  Replied Ron.  "Give my pillow then."

            Hermione tossed a pillow at him, which smack him straight in the face.

            "That is not my pillow."  Ron replied hotly.  "Accio Pillow."  A raggedy old pillow, looking more flat than fluffy soared across the room, and to Hermione's deep amusement also smacked him in the face.

            Then he stomped into the dressing room and slammed the door.  "You can use a shirt out of that drawer there for a nightdress."  His muffled voice came back finally.

            And this was how Ron and Hermione passed the night, occasionally yelling at one another through the closed door.

***********************************************************************************

Albus Dumbledore memorial park, skating rink, following evening, 5:45

***********************************************************************************

            A few hours ago, Blancoeeb had made a suggestion at the lunch table that was met with cheers from the boys and Hermione, and a small smile from Ron.  He had suggested that the group go ice-skating, a favorite pastime of his when he was young.  So now, Hermione, already dressed in a cute white skating outfit was tying Rion's toddler skates (bewitched so if he fell he would not hit the ground.)  Alex stood on shaky legs next to her, Blancoeeb was already out on the ice, and Ron was sitting on a nearby bench, having no apparent desire to skate, and trying desperately not to check out the blond witch at the Chestnuts stand.

            "There you go baby."  Hermione told her youngest, placing her youngest carefully on the ice.  She then took both boys' hands and began to skate with them around the lake, helping them into spins and other simple tricks that looked quite nice.  It was hard to tell whose giggle was happier, Hermione's, whose seemed as joyous and innocent as a school girl, Rion's, who was giggling and kicking six inches above the ice from the levation and tickling spells Hermione had used on him.  Even Alex, who normally seemed so serious was laughing with out control.

            Blancoeeb skated around and sat on the bench next to Ron.  He sighed happily.  "I love watching your wife and children having so much fun.  Want you go join them?"

            Ron shook his head ruefully.  "I don't skate."  He said gruffly.

            Blancoeeb revealed his wand and mummered a few well chosen words, and a pair of skates appeared on Ron's feet.  "You do now."  He told he young man, getting up and pulling him out to the ice before skating off to join Hermione, leaving Ron to fight desperately for his balance.

            "Good evening."  Blancoeeb called as he skated up to Hermione, Alex and Rion.  He turned to the boys.  "I think your daddy could use some help."

            Alex promptly took his little brothers hand and skated across the rink to Ron, who needed both boys to hold him up.

            Hermione and Blancoeeb laughed.  "Did you want to talk to me about something Mr. Blancoeeb?"  Hermione asked him as they skated in sync around the lake."

            "Please, do call me Alan."  Replied Blancoeeb.

            "Alright Alan.  And do call me Hermione."

            "I wouldn't dream of calling you anything else."  Replied Blancoeeb politely.

            By this time Rion and Alex had helped Ron catch up with the pair.  They let go of him simultaneously, and, after hovering a bit by himself he toppled into  Hermione, who in turn toppled into a nearby snow bank.  Rion and Alex soon leapt on top of those two, and all four ended up rolling around in the snow, laughing hysterically.  Half an hour later, even Ron was able to stand up by himself.

**********************************************************************************

End of chapter what ever this is. Hope you enjoyed.  I know, Maroon was not mentioned here, but it will be next chapter.  Read!  Review!  Tell me what you think.  Send me ideas!  Flames will be used to dry off my now soaking wet characters.  

**Next Chapter-Alex and Ron talk about Maroon, Ri get's sick, Ron and the boys share a bonding moment, Ron and Hermione fight, and something funny happens.**

**Click me**

                     *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                      ***


	6. Oh Ron how could you say that?

A\N-Hola mis amigos!  I'm back!  (and I'm listening to show tunes!)  Here it is, the next chapter of Borrowed Hearts.  This chapter is a bit…strange.  Almost a little mushy at first. AT FIRST Let me know if I'm moving to fast. 

Chapter number ?  (Its not the beginning, it's not the end.  What more do you want to know.)

Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter…oops sorry, typo.  I do not own Harry Potter.

Dedication:  This chapter is for

Celistina Black,  because she reads my poetry and talks to me a lot

Temporarily Unavailable, for reasons I'd rather not clue anyone else in on…J

Emira Weasley for the same reasons.  J

Slytherin Angel for those afore mentioned reasons J

Any one who has ever felt they are a glutton for punishment

And most of all, dear reader, for you because YOU are reading this.  Yay you!!

**********************************************************************************

Walking…home. 8:45 pm

**********************************************************************************

            The boys were running ahead of the three adults, throwing "snowballs" at each, which were basically hurried, excited, small handfuls of snow that fell apart long before they reached their target.

            Ron and Hermione walked just after them, ,and Blancoeeb didn't have to look at them more than once before they were holding hands.  Alan  Blancoeeb himself walked just behind them, looking quiet content.

            "I haven't had so much fun in at least a decade."  Blancoeeb told the couple with a chuckle.

            "Neither have I."  Ron and Hermione agreed in unison.

            As they walked along Hermione looked up at the sky.  The cold, crisp air was so still and clear that you could see millions of stars twinkling like Christmas lights in a black velvet sky.  They were so bright that they reflected off the white snow giving the dark night a romantic twilight atmosphere.

            As they were walking up the steps Alex slipped and fell on the icy steps.  Hermione had begun moving towards him seconds before he fell (mother radar)  and she managed to catch him before he did any serious  damage to his person she could not stop him from scraping his knee on the icy concrete.

            His eyes filled with tears and his lip began to tremble, but Hermione, being quiet accustomed to Alex's frequent falls, managed to deftly mend the cut before more than a few alligator tears fell.  She then lifted the boy, who was already almost half as tall as herself, and carried him into the house, smoothing his hair.

            Ron and Alan watched her go for a moment, before Ron followed suit by picking up Rion, who was rubbing his big blue eyes and blinking tiredly.  To Ron's great surprise the little boy snuggled into the nape of his neck and promptly fell fast asleep.  

            He went into Rion's room and placed the child in his crib, waking him up only to tuck him in and tuck Delightful into his pudgy arms.

            "Ank oo."  Rion mumbled  "Goo Night Daddy."

            Ron was shocked to feel tears prick his eyes.  "G'Night Rion." He whispered, before turning and walking into the hallway in a slight daze.

**********************************************************************************

Alex's Room, 9:00 pm

**********************************************************************************

            "That was sooo fun Mummy."  Alex told Hermione with a tired grin as he sunk down into his pillows.  Hermione returned the grin, noticing his eyes already closing.  

            "I love you Alex."

            "I love you too."  He replied, his voice barely audible

            Hermione, satisfied that he was well on his way to sleep turned to leave the room.

            "Mum?"  called Alex to her back, louder than before.

            Hermione turned back around with out so much as a sigh.  "Yes Alex?"  she replied, sitting down next to him on the bed.

            "I'm sorry I fell Mum.  I'm too clumsy."

            Hermione laughed slightly and kissed his cheek. "You're not too anything.  I had more fun today than I had in a long time."

            "Me too Mummy.  Let's to it again…yawn…tomorrow." 

            "Goodnight Alex."

            She walked out of  his room into the hallway, where she promptly collided with Ron.

            Hermione looked up at him, laughter still lingering in her eyes.  "umm..sorry?"  her voiced teased.

            Ron smiled, and Hermione noticed his eyes were awfully bright.  For a split moment Hermione was sure the world stopped spinning.  A spark was seeming to fly between them and for a moment he had every intention of kissing her, but in a moment a dark realization fell over them, and both took to steps back.

            "Sorry Hermione."

            She nodded, her breath still catching in her throat.

            "Ron!  Hermione!"  Blancoeeb's voice called softly from the front hall.  The two looked at each other and then walked followed the voice back to where Blancoeeb was sitting, The Discovers by Daniel J Boorinstien in his hand.  (A\N for those of you who don't know, that's a real book and its awful and has like 5 billon pages in it.)  "I think I'm gonna read for a little while again tonight, what are y'alls plans?"

            "I need to write a few letters."  Hermione replied, looking at Ron.

            "I've got some work to do on a shipment of Quidditch robes for Hogwarts."  Ron told them.

            So Ron went into his office to mull over paper work, and Hermione, at Blancoeeb's insistence sat with him in the library to pen letters to Padma and to Emma.  When Ron came out of his office about two hours later Blancoeeb watched them closely, leaving Ron no choice but to take Hermione's hand and led her once more into his room.

            "Bugger."  He said to himself, a few minutes later from the floor of his dressing room.  "I have to put a bed in here."  The last thing he heard as he finally fell asleep was Hermione laughing at him.

**********************************************************************************

Master Bed Room 11:18 am

**********************************************************************************

            "Ron!"   Hermione hissed as she began to shake him hard.  "Ron Weasley!  Get up you over slept."

            "Go away 'Mione."  Ron mumbled.  "Transfigurations not till 11:30."

            "Ron!  It's after 11.  Oliver Wood's just called, demanding to know where his shipment of Lunerwiz brooms are."

            At this Ron sat straight up, swearing.  He paid no attention to Hermione's reprimands and looked furiously around the room for his wand through eyes still clouded with sleep.  Finally grabbing he pointed it as himself, mummered a harried 'vestirme'  and, just as his boxers and Chudley cannon t-shirt became business robes, was gone, calling back to all that could hear him that he was not to be disturbed.

            Hermione sighed and went back down to where Alan Blancoeeb and her boys were playing twister in front of the fire place.  Rion had not wanted to play, so Blancoeeb had bewitched the wheel to call out the instructions, so that all the boy had to do was watch it spin, which he did with giggling.

            Hermione looked around her surroundings, content, and began to pop popcorn, the old fashioned muggle way, as had always been a tradition in her home growing up.  So content was the setting, that no one noticed when Rion got up from his spot by the fire and tottled into Ron's very off limits office. 

**********************************************************************************

Ron's home office, 11:45 am

**********************************************************************************

            Except for  Ron of course, who was quite angered when his work was interrupted by the curious child.  

            "Wha's Dis?"  asked Rion, fingering Rons wand curiously.  A spark flew out of the wand, lighting Ron's bookcase on fire.

            "Rion!"  yelled Ron loudly, quickly putting out the fire with his wand.

            "Ooops."  Giggled Rion, now walking over to Ron's best chess set and promptly knocking the white glass queen off her board, shrieking as she fell with a crash.

            "uhoh."  Rion said this time, looking scared.

            Ron got up in exasperation to survey the damage and put the piece back together again, struggling to control his fiery temper.

            "You little brat!" said Ron when he saw the beheaded queen.  "This room is OFF LIMITS.  REALLY now,  how does your mother get you to mind."  

            Evidently, Ron's voice was a bit louder than he intended, because Rion ran cowering behind Ron's desk, and began to cry.  

            "OH HONESTLY!"  Exclaimed Ron.  (A\N  I know Ron is being a jerk, but that's 'cause he isn't used to being around kids and isn't used to their behaviors.)

            By this time Ron's yells and Rion's cries had brought Hermione in to the room.

            "What did you do to my baby?"  She exclaimed, whirling  around on the red haired man.

            "I didn't do anything to him!  He came in here and started ruining my stuff!"

            "Just because we are staying here with you doesn't give you the right to yell at my children.  You are the most idiotic person I have ever met.  But hey, you had to rent a family!! At least I have my kids."  she was trembling with fury. 

            "Well maybe Hermione, if you were a better mother you could have kept him out of where I was working and this never would have happened."  One look at Hermione's stony gaze and he knew he had gone too far.  "I'm sorry 'Mione. I-"  but whatever his apology was going to be it was interrupted most unpleasantly when Rion, who had been quiet for several moments now spoke in a childishly fearful and wavering voice.

            "Muuuummmy." He whimpered.  Hermione turned and looked at him in concern.  His normally ruddy baby complexion had taken on a greenish gray color and his blue eyes did not seem quiet as bright.  "Me no feels goo."

            Before Hermione could respond however, Rion proceeded throw up allover Ron's important shipping documents.   

            "Well this is the last straw!"  said Ron in exasperation.

            Hermione glared at him, her cinnamon brown eyes glowing almost red with anger.  "You're right it is."  She hissed at him before slapping him hard across the face.  She then ran and, with the same hands that had just caused Ron to see spots, gently picked up Rion, who was sobbing in fear, illness and confusion.  She then quickly carried him out, presumably to his room.

**********************************************************************************

Rion's room, 12:30

**********************************************************************************

            "Shhhh baby."  Hermione mummered soothingly (A\n she's removed the bars from his crib) rubbing his stomach.

            "hurts."  Rion cried

            "I'm sorry Rion.  Mummy's so sorry."

            She noticed him turning a greenish color again, and carefully held his head over a bucket till he was done.

            "When Me gonna feel goo again?"  Rion asked her pitifully.

            "Soon darling.  Very soon.  Then me and you and Alex are going to go home.  Nobody's going to hurt my babies."

            Rion sighed and tried to close his eyes.  Home.  Home where _his_ room and _his_ toys were.  Where his picture was.  Where Mummy and Alex protected him from everything.  Maybe Daddy would even come back this time.

            She emerged from the room two hours later looking tired and sad.  Alex was sitting in the floor in the hallway drawing.

            "What are you drawing Alex?"  Hermione asked him, sitting down on the floor with him and pulling him towards her.

            "Trevor."  Replied Alex.  "How's Ri?"  

            Hermione sighed and leaned back against the wall.  "He's asleep.  I hope he'll sleep it off so we can leave."

            "We're leaving?  Already?  But Harry Potter hasn't come back yet."  

            "I know Sweetheart, but I bet Harry will come visit us at our house soon."

            Alex nodded, somewhat sadly.  

"I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Blancoeeb."  Hermione told him after a few quiet moments.

  Alex  nodded, and also stood with a destination in mind.

**********************************************************************************

Ron's office, 2:48 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Unlike Rion, Alex walked into the office so quietly that he had been standing there several moments before Ron finally lifted his head from his hands and looked at him.  A scarlet hand print still shone brilliantly against his cheek.

            "Yes?"  he asked hoarsely.

            "We're leaving."  Alex told him softly.

            Ron paled, but didn't say anything.   

            "You really don't like kids much do you?"  Alex asked, sitting down in the large chair across the desk from Ron, his feet dangling nearly a foot above the thick carpet.

            Ron sighed.  "Kids are kind of like Maroon."  He said in a hallow whisper.  "Some people like it, some people don't."

            Alex looked at him, his young gaze almost accusing.  "And do you like Maroon?"

            Ron looked at him, almost in shock.  "No." he admitted.

            Alex fell back against the back of the chair. "I didn't think so.  My real daddy didn't like us either."

            Ron looked aghast, either at this statement or what he had just said.  "Alex I didn't mean that.  You and your brother are great kids and I like you two more than I'd like to admit.  And I'm sure your daddy loved you very much."

            Alex looked sad.  "No."  he said softly.  "He didn't. Rion doesn't remember that though.  He remembers what Mum tells him Daddy's are supposed to be like.  He remembers the laughing man in the picture.  Sometimes he even says he wants him to come home."  Ron didn't know what to call the emotion that came into Alex's eyes, but it seemed an emotion much to complex for a six yearold to feel.  "I hope he doesn't come back." Alex confessed.  "He wont will he?"

            Ron seemed to forget that he had just told this small boy he didn't like kids.  He seemed to forget the happenings of just a little earlier.  He got up from the chair and gave the small boy a hug.  "I don't know Alex.  There's a lot about your situation that your Mummy doesn't want to tell me.  But I know that she will always take care of you and your brother."

            Alex smiled.

            After Alex had left to go and play,  Ron got up to go and find Hermione and apologize.  Not because she simply had to stay, but because he was truly sorry.  Unfortunately, he never got the chance.  Hermione, Rion and even Alex were already gone.  All he found were two notes.  One from Blancoeeb, saying he would return late that night, he had some business to attend to, and the other, written in very furious handwriting (is that possible?) telling him goodbye.

            Ron stood staring at that note for a long time, feeling lost.

-end chapter-

**********************************************************************************

the bottom of the page normally reserved for authors notes, 1:12 am

**********************************************************************************

CatalinaRose appears out of nowhere, holding a blond haired blue eyed child.

CR: Hi everybody.  Say Hi Ri.

Ri: 'ello

CR:  I brought Rion out here to show you that he is ok, so I wouldn't get yelled at.  :

Ri: peples yell 'LinaRose?  

CR:  yep, cause they love you soooo much :giggles as Rion blows kisses:

Hermione appears

Ri: they love Alix too?

CR-yeppers

Ri- yay!

Hermione:  (with mock anger)  CatalinaRose!  Give me my child!

Catalina hands over Rion, with sadness

Ri (joyfully)  Mummmy!

All three: laugh

H and Ri disappear leaving me to give my authors note and hope you are still reading despite this little scene.

A\N-Sorry So short.  Hope you're enjoying this still.  Is it still making sense?  Aurora Riddle :  Thank you for guessing, but Malfoy is not Hermione's ex.  But I love you.  You get a cookie anyway.  :hands out cookie:

Next chapter, Ron tries to get Hermione back, they play twister again, Hermione finds out something disturbing, Ron and Hermione fight (gasp)  Alex falls down and you find out something about Hermione's past.  (If you give me ideas as of how to accomplish this, I will even tell you what happened at Dumbledore's funeral.)  Suggestions, complaints compliments and anything else are always welcome.  Thanks to Majestic for the ideas.  If you want to go read my other fics, they are Draco/Ginny and have nothing to do with this.  I'm going to stop this ridiculously long authors note now, and go post, with the promise that the next chapter will be very good and long

Bye

~CR~

**Click me**

                     *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                      ***

                        *


	7. Forgive and Forget

If you guys are reading this, feel blessed.  As much as I love this story I was thinking of quitting.

Disclaimer- I AM FED UP WITH DISCLAIMERS!  ITS NOT MINE, BUT  SUE ME IF YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WONT GET ANYTHING

Dedication-For the people who love this story.  And for Majestic and CarmenEmilia.  Much Love.

Chapter 7

*Well you know what they say.

  Forgive and Forget,

 Relive and Regret.

Forgive.  Well that's a mighty big word

For such a small man

And I'm not sure I can.

Cause I don't even know now who I am

It's to soon for me to say forgive.*

~Forgive, Rebecca Lynn Howard~

*Lucky, you're a man that likes children,

That's an important thing

Lucky, I'm a woman with children 

Small world isn't it...Funny isn't it...Small

And Funny….and Fine.*

~Small world, Gypsy~

**********************************************************************************

Some hallway inside Weasley manor, 3:15 pm

********************************************************************************** 

Ron had stood there a long time after finding both Blancoeeb and Hermione gone.  When he finally moved again it was in a daze.  He managed to mail off his orders and finish his business for the day, but he seemed far removed from it all.  Finally, around five or so he dropped into an overstuffed chair.  Blancoeeb had not yet returned and the house was like it always was when Harry had gone to a game session.  But where Ron had relished the silence before, after living in a house with eight other people at the least but, after only a few days of family life it now seem unbearable, mocking him.  He missed the already dear sound or Rion's giggle and noisy feet, the quiet serious trusting companionship of Alex, and… Hermione.  

Almost with out thinking he threw some shining green dust into the fire and mummered, almost sullenly, "Harry Potter"

Almost instantly Harry's torso appeared  "Ron?  What's the matter mate?"

"I messed up."  Ron replied.  "Big time.  Hermione's left."

Harry just stared at him.

"Well? What should I do?"  Demanded Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes.  "You go after her you idiot."  And with that short statement Harry's head disappeared, with out so much as a _pop_ as a goodbye.

Ron covered his head with his hands.  "Don't get that look Harry."  He muttered.  "I hate that look.  That look is nothing but trouble."  Here he yelled at the now empty grate.  "TROUBLE!"  When this outburst yielded no response Ron sighed and arose from his chair to begin pacing aimlessly around his house.  "Go after her."

**********************************************************************************

Parlor with Christmas tree, 7:00 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Some how Ron found himself in the parlor that Hermione had worked so hard to decorate, gazing at the pile of presents she had made sure to buy.  Presents she had bought.  That was it.  Since Harry Potter had caused the downfall of Lord Voldemort in there last year at Hogwarts, the Ministry had kept a close watch on large amounts of money being spent, to make sure that the small group of Dark Arts supporters that remained didn't start gaining enough currency to gain any sort of control.  The department of mysteries, who worked closely with the Muggle Treasury Department, controlled this new monitoring job.  If Hermione had gone and spent an unusually large amount of  money on her presents, she could be traced.

            Moments later Ron was on the phone.  "Department of Mysteries please. (pause)  What do you mean no one can talk to them?  I need to talk to their treasury department."  (Longer pause)  "This is Ron Weasley."  (Pause)  "That's me.  Owner of Quality Quidditch supplies and Harry Potter's friend."  (Pause)  well can I talk to my brother then?  Percy Weasley."  (Pause, in which Ron taps his foot, stands on his head,  spins around in circles and begins sending bright orange bubbles out of his wand.)  "Perce?  I need you to find someone for me.  You should be able to trace her on the new Treasury watch. (Pause)  Oh who bloody cares?(muffled squawking noises can be heard coming from phone.)  Thanks Percy."

            When Ron finally got off the phone  a few moments later it was with mixed emotions.  Percy had finally agreed to look Hermione up for him, but it would take at least a day.  He sighed, not knowing what to do with himself until Blancoeeb got back.  Finally he went back in to his office to work, coming out in a little over an hour, to join Blancoeeb in a rich stew.  

            "Where is your lovely wife and children?" Blancoeeb asked pleasantly.  

            "Oh, Rion wasn't feeling well so Hermione took the kids to her mothers for a little while.  She should be back soon."

            Blancoeeb nodded thoughtfully, and the two gentlemen ate in silence for the rest of the meal.  

            "Would you like a lemon drop?"  Blancoeeb asked Ron when the meal was finished and the dishes had been cleared.  Ron took one and smiled.  "I haven't eaten these since Dumbledore's funeral."

            "Ah yes."  Blancoeeb replied.  "Albus Dumbledore.  I met the fellow several times when he came over to America.  Quite the Quadpot fan."

            Ron's eyes widened a bit at this information.

            "Well Ronnie boy!"  Continued Blancoeeb.  "I guess sooner or later we're going to have to start talking business, but tonight I'm rather tired."

            Ron nodded.  "You're not going to read tonight Sir?" 

            Blancoeeb made a big show of yawning and shook his head.  "G'Night Ronnie boy."

**********************************************************************************

Master Bedroom, 10 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Walking in to his bedroom without Hermione for the first time in several days Ron felt lost.  He took a long and slightly sad look at his bed, then went into the dressing room and laid down on the floor.

**********************************************************************************

Hermione's apartment,  10 AM Wednesday (A\n I know, I skipped over Tuesday, but nothing happened on Tuesday.)

**********************************************************************************

            Ron stood in the middle of an icy street in front of a small apartment building holding the receipt he had eventually used to find Hermione's house.  As he stared at the smooth blue door the paper fell from his numb fingers and got caught under a decorative pot on Hermione's steps.

Ron walked up to Hermione's door with shaking legs.  He knocked briskly on the door, and after a few minutes Hermione answered.

            She was wearing the same clothing she had been wearing when she had left the manor on Tuesday, and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.  She stared at him hard for a moment before quiet suddenly slamming the door in his face.

Ron stood there looking at the again closed door, not sure of what to do now.  Just as he was about 

to leave he heard smaller feet approaching the door, and a moment later a pale looking Alex opened it. "Come in."

            He showed Ron to a small living room in the middle of the Apartment.  It was not very new looking, but was very clean with a well restored couch, (which, it appeared, had been slept on) and two armchairs.  To his left he could see a small kitchenette, decorated with the same dark, creamy blue and beige decorating scheme, to his right there was a bathroom, and a hallway that appeared to lead to two bedrooms.

            Ron sat down in one of the armchairs, Alex took the other.  He looks so like Hermione.  Ron thought.

            "Mum might see you when Ri falls asleep."  Alex told him solemnly.   "You gotta talk to her though.  I want us to be happy again."

            Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione's voice interrupted him.  "Alex?  Do we have company?"

            "Yes Mummy."  Replied the six year old.  

            "Is it Emma?  She's supposed to come by."

            Alex didn't answer, and Hermione came out of Rion's room.  "You."  She said coldly.  "Who let you in."  She did not expect an answer.  "How did you find us?"

            "Percy"

            "Alex," she said, without taking her eyes off Ron.  "Go to my room and color a picture please."

            "But Mummy!"

            "Now Alex."

            Alex grudgingly left, and Hermione's eyes grew colder.

            Ron fidgeted under her gaze.  "How's Rion?" he whispered.

            Hermione's shoulders slumped tiredly.  "A little better."  She whispered, the closest to tears Hermione had been in a long while.  She sat heavily in the chair across from Ron.  "He's sleeping again now.  My poor baby.  He hasn't been able to keep anything down."  She took a deep breath that shuddered a bit.  "I took him to the doctor yesterday.  But they said to just let it run its course.  He's so little though.  And I'm worried about Alex.  He's been awfully pale today.  And he's had nightmares since we got back home."

            Ron didn't say a word.  He had a feeling that Hermione had forgotten she was talking to him.  

            "I shouldn't have moved him while he was so sick." Hermione continued.

            A pause filled the room.  Ron realized that Hermione was listening to the small sounds coming from the two bedrooms for any sign of a problem.

            "I'm sorry Hermione."  Ron said finally, his voice soft and his blue eyes ever so sincere.  

            Hermione seemed to be fighting an inner battle, so he continued.  "I'm so sorry.  My temper got the better of me.  Again."  He shook his head.  "And I know that's no excuse.  But it won't happen again.  I miss you.  And I miss the boys.  I'd like to apologize to them as well."  Ron felt he was babbling, so he paused, but after a moment when Hermione still didn't say anything, he picked up again.

            "You're a great mother Hermione.  Don't treat yourself like that."

            Now Hermione spoke, but her voice was tight.  "Stop Ron.  I'm gonna cry.  I don't cry.  I don't have time to cry."

            Almost forgetting that Hermione hated his guts, Ron rose to his feet walked over to her chair and held her.  It seemed like the natural thing to do.  And at that touch Hermione found herself allowed to cry.  "Shhhh."  Ron breathed into her hair.  "Shhhh." 

            Hermione looked up at him through of big tear filled eyes.  "When you yelled at Ri you reminded me of him.  I promised I would never put us in that situation again.  I had to get away."  She shuddered involuntarily.  "I stayed there six months even after the abuse started."  She unknowingly rubbed at her neck and Ron caught a glimpse of a long scar.  "He was still so sweet to the boys, and I wanted them to have a daddy.  Alex adored him, though you probably wouldn't guess that now.  Then one day I came home from the supermarket to find out Alex had broken something.  He was four, and he's always been a little clumsy.   So I walk in the door to find Alex cowering behind this big potted plant, (her tears increased here) our wedding present from his mother, a telescope in pieces on the floor.  He had several contusions, most noticeably a black eye.  I went right in there, got Rion out of his crib, and holding both of them apperated to the nearest shelter.  Only my second bit of magic since my marriage, but it worked.  We stayed on the Shelter for a while.  I think I fell apart.  If it hadn't been for Alex I don't know what I would have done.  My little boy, so grown up.  He was only four!  Yet I relied on him."  Hermione stopped talking, not so much because she was done as she couldn't get her words out from behind her tears.

            Ron was stroking her hair by this time, still murmuring comfortingly.  "Hermione, I still think you are a wonderful mother.  Maybe Alex didn't have the perfect childhood.  You're making up for it the best you can.  I remember a little 11 year old witch, as grownup as you please.  Being overly mature runs in your family."

            "We'd only been at the shelter for a couple of months when he found us there.  One of the attendants came to our room in the middle of the night and whispered that we had to leave.  To go somewhere that I felt safe.  So I apperated back to Diagon alley, rented a room in the leaky caldron and started looking in the paper for a job.  Two weeks later I was an employee in the Polish and Presto room at QQS.  Soon after that I found at my boss was you."

            "And we know where it went from there."  Ron whispered.  "Did I mention I was sorry 'Mione?"

            Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes, and rose to her feet.  "I'm sorry as well.  I don't know what came over me.  I haven't had much sleep lately I guess.  Stretched to the braking point and all that."

            Another silence fell, broken by the sound of running feet and the slamming of a door.  Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  "Alex."  Hermione said, her voice full of motherly panic.  

            She went to her bedroom door and knocked softly.  "Alex?  Are you ok sweet heart?"

            Alex's voice came back, a little muffled, a little teary, but absolute.  "Yes Mummy."

            Hermione looked like she wanted to press the matter, but couldn't because Rion's small voice began to scream for her.  She looked hopelessly at Ron for a moment as she began to run for the other room.  "I'll take care of Alex." Ron called to her back, once again in awe of everything Hermione had gone through.

            He also knocked on the door, a bit harder than Hermione had.  "Alex?"

            There were more footsteps, and the door opened, ever so slightly.  Alex's pale face peered out at him.  "Did you talk to her?"  He whispered.  Ron nodded, using the opportunity to inch his way into the room.  "Are we going back?"  Alex asked him, sitting on the bed.  

            Ron shook his head slowly.  "I don't know."

            Alex had begun to look strange.  "Are you OK?"  Ron asked him.

            Alex nodded slowly.

            "You sure?  Hermione says you've been having nightmares."

            "I'm ok."  Alex repeated, but he did not sound very convincing.

            "Not sick or anything?"  Ron probed, reaching for his wand and casting an antigerm spell on himself.

            "No, I'm n-not sick."  Just as he finished this statement he began to retch violently, and Ron did the only thing he could think of, which was summon a bucket and sit and wait till the fit had passed.  

            When he was finished Alex, crying and shaking, climbed into Ron's lap, trying to make himself as small as possible.  "I want Mummy."  Alex whimpered into Ron's shirt.  Part of Ron wanted to pull away from the boy, in fear that he would be sick again, but he didn't.  Instead he patted the boy's hair and sat there. 

            "Mummy'll be here soon I'm sure."  Ron reassured him.  Alex dared to lift his head a bit, and, apparently feeling a bit better, ventured to sit up.  

            "I thought you said you didn't like kids."  Alex whispered.

            "I thought you said you weren't sick."  Countered Ron, just as softly.

            Alex sighed.  "I shouldn't trust you, but I do." He said finally.  Ron looked at him a moment, taking in his pale gray green completion, and the furrow in his forehead.  My that was a random statement.  Thought Ron.  

Or maybe not.

"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked him after a moment.

Alex nodded.  "I'll be sick 'gain in a little while though."  He sighed.

"And what makes you think that?"  Ron asked him, concerned.  Alex laid his head against Ron's shoulder and sighed again, looking troubled.  "I don't know."

And Ron puzzled over that statement for a good half an hour, until Alex indeed did get sick again.  Ron supposed he should have been a bit better prepared, but quiet suddenly Alex went from sitting with Ron, to throwing up all in his lap.  "Eugh."  Groaned both of  them at the same time.  Ron cleaned himself up quickly, trying not to think about the over all nastiness of the situation.  He quickly turned Alex around, and held him till he was done, feeling his stomach turn over under his finger tips.

"Mummy?"  Alex begged again, clutching at Ron.  

"Hermione!"  Ron called, trying not to move.  

"I'm coming."  Hermione called back, tiredly.

"Let's lay down till Mummy comes."  Ron whispered to the boy, who nodded, and laid down on the bed, curling up in a ball and pulling Ron down next to him.  When Hermione came in a few moments later she had to smile, despite the sickness that was filling her house.  Ron and Alex were both on her bed, both fast asleep.  "He can't be that bad then."  She mummered, looking at Ron.  Alex didn't trust many people.  He had just gotten used to Neville.

She walked around her room,  cleaning up the mess and tucked her son in kissing his hot forehead.  He rolled over and moaned slightly, but thankfully didn't awaken.  She was making her way back to the door when she head Ron calling her.

"Hermione.  Come here.  Relax.  Take a nap or something.  I'll listen for Rion."

Hermione, though doubtful, ended up giving in.  She was out in a moment, and Ron smiled down at the two of them before walking into Rion's room.

**********************************************************************************

Rion's room 3pm

**********************************************************************************

            He found that the three year old was awake, holding Delightful and staring at that picture on the wall.  It was Hermione, Alex and a man, whom looked ever so vaguely familiar, but whom Rom couldn't place to save him.

            "Mummy?"  Rion asked softly when Ron walked into the room.  When he saw Ron he tried to hide behind Delightful, his lip starting to tremble.

            Ouch.  Thought Ron.  "Hey Ri."  He said.

            Rion ventured to look at him out of one eye.

            "I'm really really sorry I yelled at you buddy."  Ron told him. 

            "Reawly?"  

            "Yes."

            Rion removed the dragon from his head.

            "Are you feeling better?"  Ron asked carefully

            "Es!  Betta."

            Ron smiled.  "Yay."

**********************************************************************************

Hermione's room, 3:45 pm

**********************************************************************************

            After about a forty five minute nap, Hermione woke up, slowly opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin.  Alex was laying there staring at her, eyes open and obviously wide awake.

            "Hey Alex."

            "Mummy."

            "How're you feeling sweetie?"

            Alex frowned.  "Icky."

            "I'm sorry Alex.  I wish it were me instead."

            Alex didn't answer.

            "Any more nightmares?"  Hermione asked him gently, rubbing his stomach in soft circles.

            "No new ones."  Whispered Alex.

            "What are they about baby?  You can tell me."

            "Daddy—Daddy comes back.  And he takes you and Ri away Mummy."  Alex's eyes filled with tears and a few spilled over.  "I don't want you to go away Mummy.  I love you."  Hermione's heart broke for her oldest.  His eyes were squeezed shut now, but he continued.  "And he tries to take me too.  But he can't get me.  And I fall down.  And Ron and the angel save me."

            Hermione stared at him.  "Ron?"

            She quickly cuts off her question when Alex begins to gag again, still trying to talk.

            "Calm down Alex.  Relax.  You'll be better soon."

            Just after he'd stopped, still looking quite green and holding his stomach pitifully, Ron came in, holding some sort of brew."

            "Rion's alright."  He told Hermione briefly. "He's gone back to sleep anyway though. I imagine he needs to get his strength back up."  
            He handed the brew, in a paper cup to Alex.  "Drink this.  It'll help."

            Alex took the cup in a shaking hand, but looked at it doubtfully and did not drink it.  

            "What is it?"  Hermione asked Ron.

            Ron looked at his feet.  "It's a potion.  Cures bugs like these.  The doctors don't normally subscribe it though, cause it's…rather…expensive."

            The backs of his ears turned bright red, and some part of Hermione found it quite amusing indeed that Ron seemed just as embarrassed about being rich as he had about being poor many years previous.  "Go ahead."  She said to Alex finally.  "Drink it.  It'll help."

            Alex sipped the mixture, carefully at first, then with more enthusiasm.  "It tastes like a chocolate frog!"  He grinned finally.  The affects of the potion seemed instantaneous, for now not only did Alex seem to feel better, he was actually quite hyper for him, and began bouncing slightly from his position on the bed.

            "Good Stuff." Said Hermione finally, looking at Ron.  Ron nodded slightly.

            "Hermione…I was wondering…would you mind coming back now?"

            Hermione looked at him.  "Possibly."

            "Hermione!  What do I have to do?"

            "Another thousand would be nice."

            "Hermione!"

            "I'm not kidding Ron.  And the boys would have to agree to it as well."

            "YES!"  Alex declared venomentally.  "Let's go."

            Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who went in to Alex and Rion's old room to ask Rion.

            "Ri...wake up baby.  Ri."  Rion opened one eye tiredly.  

            "You wanna go back to Ron's house for a little while?"

            Rion considered this prospect with deathly seriousness.  "We can take picature?"  He mumbled, gesturing childishly at the beloved photo on the wall.

            Hermione studied the photograph with all seriousness.  "I suppose so."  She said finally, quickly casting a spell so that only Rion could see the picture, then handed the frame to him and picked him up.

            They returned to Alex and Rion, who were waiting out in the hallway.  "All right."  Said Hermione finally.  "It's only another week or so after all."  Something in both the adults ached at those words, but neither showed it, and they walked slowly out of Hermione's house and back towards Ron's.

            Just as the door shut behind them, with a kind of definite click, Hermione's phone rang, and the Answering charm she had cast on it picked up.

            "Hey 'Mione.  This is Emma.  I hope you and the boys are doing better.  I'm sorry I didn't get by today, I heard there might be some layoffs and QQS and I had to get some overtime in.  I'll be over there tomorrow, defiantly.  Bye!"

**********************************************************************************

Weasley Manor, 9:30 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Over the past few hours, things had been quite nice in Weasley Manor.  Blancoeeb had accepted their stories with no sign of doubt, only polite interest.  The boys were both sleeping peacefully in there beds, Rion's picture hung on the wall directly outside his bed, and Alex had been asleep for about half an hour now with no sign of a nightmare.

            Blancoeeb was once again reading in the library, meaning that Hermione and Ron were once again stuck in the same room.

            "This is beginning to seem rather suspicious."  Mused Hermione when they reached the bedroom.  "I mean, what kind of man reads almost every single night?"

            "Evidently him."  Ron replied, "Miss. I borrowed a 34567 page book for a bit of light reading."

            Hermione flushed ever so slightly, then burst out laughing at the site of the unslept in bed.  "Ron, have you been sleeping in the dressing room even while I wasn't here?"  Demanded Hermione.

            Ron did not answer, infact he headed toward the dressing room with out a word.  Even in the dim light of the bedroom however, you could tell the back of his ears were red.

********************************************************************************** 

Weasley Manor, Parlor, 10 am

**********************************************************************************

            It was a scene very reminiscent of a few days before.  Alex had again begged for the twister board to be taken out, and Hermione was again popping popcorn.  The only difference was, Rion, having gained all of his three yearold energy, (and possibly more, given Ron's chocolate frog potion)  was more than willing to play with his brother, which left the two boys giggling and falling over the game board, while Blancoeeb looked on, his eyes sparkling and his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter.  Ron was again in his office, but he came out towards the sound happiness.  He stood there, watching the scene before him, which he thought looked like the best Christmas card photo ever for several minutes, before Alex glimpsed him as he made a magnificent fall, barely missing his brother.

            "I WIN!"  Giggled Rion

            "Come play with us!"  Called Alex, and Ron after a few minutes decided to accept the dare.

            This time the boys and Blancoeeb insisted that Hermione play instead of them, and with in minutes Ron and Hermione were so pretzel like there faces were inches from one another.

            "Right had red!"  called Rion proudly, after some prompting from Alex and Blancoeeb.

            Hermione looked around carefully.  In order to manage this…she would have to lift her leg over Ron's head, the snake it under his arm.  The sheer impossibleness of this task caused her to shake with laughter, and in trying to stay up she fell helplessly into Ron, causing them both to topple over with her landing on top of him.  They stared at each other for a moment, then both flushing, looked quickly away.

            "Yay!"  called Rion.  "Mummy won!"

            Ron jumped up and started tickling him.  "What'd you mean Mummy won!"

            Rion giggled helplessly, wiggling, and just when Alex thought he was safe both Ron and Hermione turned on him.  

            "No!"  shrieked Alex gleefully.  "That tickles!!"

            And so the parlor of Weasley manor was filled with family and laughter, and it didn't occur to any one that something might be amiss.

**********************************************************************************

Hermione's front steps, 10 am

**********************************************************************************

            Emma rang the door bell yet again.  "Hermione!"  she called, "Hermione!"

            When no one answered she began to walk slowly back down the stairs, but caught site of a small piece of paper.  A receipt for a man's sweater…Perhaps Hermione had gone back to her husband for Christmas?  They had been divorced over a year now…and a year was enough time for a man to get help.  Nodding to herself, Emma quickly apperated to the address she remembered Hermione having mentioned her ex-husband lived.  She couldn't wait to see the family.

**********************************************************************************

A\N-I hate this chapter.  I need to rewrite the whole thing.  I'll probably do it later, but a lot of important stuff happens in this chapter.  Any thoughts?  Let me know.  Next chapter-Hermione hears about the business deal, QQS throws a Christmas Party, and Hermione's husband begins to hunt her down.

Click the button!

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                      ***

                        *


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

Ok.  Here I am again, a bit calmer than last time I have no doubt.  Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviews, who love me!!  I'm trying to make Alex's character more realistic.  Is everything still making sense?

A cookie to those of you who can tell me where the quote comes from and why I used it!

Disclaimer---I'll tell you what. I'll let JK Rowling borrow my characters, and we'll be even.

Chapter 8

Dedication~ for because she is reading my fic and moving at the same time, and I sympathize.  

Also for Christina, who gave me an extremely nice review.

Majestic because she gave me the idea for Alex's dream sequence (did you know you did that? :-P )

And CarmenEmilia, because I want her to read this

Last of all for all of you, cause I want to give it to you and can't think of anything creative to say.

"Let freedom ring let the white dove sing.  Let the whole world know that today is the day of reckoning. Let the weak be strong.  Let the right be wrong.  For all that's stole away let the guilty pay. It's independence day."

**********************************************************************************

A house I will not name, in a town I shall not mention, at a time I can not tell

**********************************************************************************

            The moment Emma rang the bell at Hermione's old home, she got the feeling she had made a very big mistake.  It took awhile for the resident to answer the door, and when he did, his clothing was disarrayed, and he seemed more than a little annoyed.

            "Yes?"  Demanded the large blond man with a growl.

            Emma's hand, which was still holding the receipt she had found, began to shake.  Even in her frightened state she began to compare the man in front of her to the two small boys she adored.  Alex had something of his forehead; Rion shared his straw colored hair and blue eyes.  That was where the similarities ended however.  While Rion's blue eyes were sweet, trusting and endearing, this man's hard eyes screamed violence and fear.  While the two boys were some of the cutest and most darling children Emma had ever seen, this man indeed appeared to be quite a  pig.

            "Well!  What do you want!"?  The man demanded

            Emma was mentally beating herself up for even considering Hermione returning to this thing.  She didn't speak, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the man ripped the now forgotten receipt from her fingers.

            "Hermione." He snarled.  "Hermione and the brats.  Looks like she's finally started rolling in the dough.  Perhaps it's time I pay my dear family a little visit."  And he stomped past Emma, pushing her into a large holly bush.

            "Oh God."  Moaned Emma as she carefully picked up herself up, not bothering to mend the various cuts and pricks that inhibited her.  "What have I done!"?  

            She had to get to Hermione. Had to  warn her.  But she didn't know exactly where Hermione was.  It was already late, and it would no doubt take hours to find her.

**********************************************************************************

Alex's bed room, Weasley Manor, 11:07 pm

**********************************************************************************

(A\n This part takes place in a nightmare. Hopefully you know that. )

            Alex's heart was in his throat, pounding frantically.  He squeezed his eyes shut, but he knew what would be there when he opened them again.  He had been here so many times before.  Sure enough, there he was, on a white ornate bench, on the side of a road.  The road looked like any road, it could be the one you are living on right now.  Most prominate in this setting however, was the large two story just down from Alex.  From where he was sitting he could not make out the street name, only an I and an E were visible in the first word, only a D in the second one.  Of course, he didn't need to see the address.  Alex had once lived on this street.  That was his old house.

            And then, like always, the scene shifted dizzyingly, and Alex found himself in his living room, he looked nervously out the window, the pane bouncing his reflection, much younger than normal back at him.  Knowing what was going to happen, Alex whimpered slightly and backed quickly away from the window.  He heard the door opened, and then a man entered the room, causing Alex to forget any ideas he may have had that this was only a dream.  It was now reality, Alex saying his words as if they were written lines.

            The man slumped down on the couch in front of Alex.  Any adult would have been able to see the man was in a bad mood, they would have noticed the untamed fury in his eyes.  But Alex?"  Alex was only four.  He looked down and saw a picture and a few crayons on the floor in front on him.  It was a magic wand, with sparks and flowers flying out the end of it.  Alex thought it was beautiful, and although Rion had only gurgled at him when Alex had shown his baby brother the picture, Alex felt sure that he too felt the picture was pretty.

            "Daddy!"  Shrieked Alex in delight, running over to the man's knee.  "Look at my pic-ture!"

            The man glared at him, but Alex only smiled sweetly back, shoving the paper in to his father's hands.

            "Alexander."  His father growled menacingly.  "DON'T DRAW SHUCH AS THAT!  THERES NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!"

            And he pushed the little boy roughly away Alex toppled, crying out, into his Daddy's telescope.

            The instant he felt the object give way beneath him, the moment he heard the crash, Alex knew something bad was coming.  He tried to cower behind the mess, but of course if was no use.  The older man got to his feet with steely determination, screaming at the boy.

            "THAT'S THE THIRD THING YOU'VE BROKEN THIS WEEK YOU LITTLE BRAT.  WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU."

            Alex started crying long before his father's hand hit him for the first time, but his tears had no affect on his father's anger.

            "DON'T YOU CRY AT ME BOY!  YOU OUGHT TO BE MORE GROWN UP THAN THAT BY NOW!"

            Alex's small body shook, trying to control his tears, but they coursed down his cheeks anyway.

            "I'm sorry Daddy!  I'm sorry!  I'll be more grown up I promise.  I won't break anything.  Stop Daddy please!"  As her curled his small form against the assault, both verbal and physical, the scene shifted again.

**********************************************************************************

Master Bedroom, 11:17 pm

**********************************************************************************

Hermione was awoken from a dreamless sleep by anguished shrieks and sobbing from far down the hallway.  "Alex!" her mind screamed, trying to clear away the sleepy stiffness that was plaguing her limbs.  She jumped out of the bed, stubbing her toe on the nightstand.  She stumbled a moment because of this, but the pain jolted her awake.  She threw open the door, and ran down the hallway towards her son's room, barely registering the fact that Ron was on her heels.

**********************************************************************************

Alex's Room 11:15 pm

**********************************************************************************

(A\n Ok, I'm skipping around a little.  I can do that. I have the ability to control time. Bahahahahaha!)

            When the scene change was again complete, Alex found himself in the—that—well, he didn't remember what it was that Mummy had called that place, but it was the other house.  That house where they had gone after Mummy had come in and found him and Daddy.  The house where the ladies in uniforms smiled tightly and asked him silly questions over and over again.  The house where Mummy spent most of her time in the bed, wild eyed and murmuring slightly.  Alex found him self at his mother's bedside now, and reached out a small hand to touch her forehead.

            "Don't worry Mummy." He whispered to her.  "I'm a big boy now.  I'll take care of you and Ri."  At the end of this sentence his voice grew more hollow, and the scene changed again.

            This time the colors in his dream were brighter, but at the same time less distinct, as if they had not yet been decided.  Alex seemed far above the scene this time, rather than in it.  Daddy was back again.  This time pushing Mummy and Rion in a…car.  Mummy was crying, and seemed to be yelling angrily at Daddy.  Alex watched in horror as he backhanded her to get her to shut up, but Mummy didn't listen.  Rion was watching this scene from his car seat, the joy in his eyes turning to confusion, to fear.  Of course.  Ri didn't understand how Daddy was.  Suddenly, Rion burst into tears.  Alex shut his eyes at this point, but he could see Daddy shouting at Rion now anyway.  Suddenly he felt himself begin to fall, and he screamed as he both felt and heard the wind whipping past his ears.  

            Just when all seemed lost he felt someone catch him and saw Ron and Harry standing there.  At the sight of Ron Alex himself reflexively felt safer.  But that didn't mean Mummy and Rion were safe.  He began to sob into Ron's shirt.

End of dream

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Alex!"  Hermione and Ron shouted, shaking the boy gently.  "Wake up!  It's ok!  You're ok!"

            Alex woke up with a start to see Mummy and Ron looking at him in concern.  His cheeks were wet with tears and sweat;  his bedcovers twisted around him like vines.  He clung to the both of them not speaking for several minutes.  Finally however, he managed to utter a small request.

            "Can I stay in your room tonight?"

            Ron carried him back to the Master bed room.

**********************************************************************************

Rion's room 11:30 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Rion was also dreaming, and his dream, like Alex's, was also about his father.  But Rion's dream was very different from Alex's.

            The setting of his dream looked very much like the setting of the picture that he so loved, which Mummy had enchanted so that only he could see what the picture really was of.

            This time he, Mummy, Daddy and Alex were all having a picnic to celebrate Daddy coming home.  He was sitting on Daddy's shoulders while Mummy and Alex played tag.

            "I love-a you Daddy."  He giggled.

**********************************************************************************

Master Bedroom, 11:30 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Hermione and Ron had tucked Alex securely in the middle of the bed.  He looked much calmer now, and more than a little sleepy.

            "Mummy sleeps here."  Alex whispered, patting one side of the bed.  "And Ro-Daddy sleeps here." He finished, patting the other side.  Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

            At once both of them tried to explain why this sleeping arrangement simply could not work, but Alex seemed positively fearful at the idea of not having Ron there, and both adults gave in.

**********************************************************************************

A\n-  Ack! I keep putting off the stuff I keep telling you is in the next chapter.  But I felt this was a good place to stop.  (Are you happy Majestic?  No cliff hanger from hell this time)  Next time I swear the business deal will be discussed, Hermione will not be happy, QQS will throw a Christmas party, Mr. Evil ex husband might make an appearance, Blancoeeb will do something…And other stuff will happen too…I think…  Read and Review with any comments, compliments, complaints, ideas...whatever.

Oh!  If anyone would be interested in reading my original novel (which I plan on getting published one day after I fine tune it)  Let me know, I'm considering posting it.

**Let me point you in the right direction now shall I?**

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                      ***

                        *****


	9. Happy Aniversary, or You Never said it w...

A\N—I have just realized what an utterly depressing chapter that was.  So, on top of all the other stuff I promised, this chapter will first (and possibly lastly) contain R\Hr fluff.  Courtesy of Alex of course.  I hope that the last chapter, even though it was depressing, gave a bit of Alex insight.  Also, I'm kind of losing track of my timeline, so if I make Christmas two days before or after you think it should be, forgive me.   I would like to announce to the world that I got my braces off today.  And I love toddlers.  I'm really bored, so email me!  I love to talk.

Chapter 9

Dedication-To Tenacious Monkey, cause she has a cool name.  And to everyone who said they liked my arrow.  My arrow likes you too!  Thank you all my reviewers!  (and to anyone who has ever fallen on stage in front of 700 people.)

**********************************************************************************

Master Bedroom, Weasley Manor, 7:16 AM

**********************************************************************************

            Alex woke up long before either Hermione or Ron, but he lay in-between them for a long while, perfectly content.  He carefully studied the faces of the adults.  His Mum looked more relaxed than he remembered her looking for a long while, and Ron, who had his (obviously) mean and non understanding moments, while sleeping he looked young.  Unguarded and quite nice.  Alex smiled, wondering if he could draw them.  It was no secret that he liked drawing, but thus far his only living subjects (or hostages, depending on which party you asked) had been Jessie and Trevor.   Alex finally nodded.   He could do this.

            He crawled carefully out of the bed, and totted softly down the hall.  Now where were those crayons?  Alex shut his eyes, trying to remember, and it came to him.  The potted plant.  He had been trying to hide them from Rion, who had found he had a taste for green ones.

            Once Alex had found his (slightly soiled) crayons, he began his picture, which took surprisingly little time.  He turned it this way and that, trying to decide which way it looked better, and finally decided it was perfect (A\N now, don't think he's like a mini Van Gouh or something.  He's talented for a six year old, but within reason)  Now, when should he present his wonderful gift?  Mummy's birthday had long since past, and he didn't know Ron's.  Christmas was still days away.  Alex's face took on a look of serious thought.  There was some other day that adults celebrated.  He could just remember Daddy bringing Mummy a present when he was really really little. 

            He heard babbling coming from Rion's room, and walked in, to find his baby brother telling a story to a circle of fascinated teddy bears on his wall.

            "And the kitty say meow!"  Giggled Rion.  "And they all live hap'ly ever after."

            The teddies cheered, which cause Rion to look even happier.

            " Mornin' Al-ix!"  shouted Rion, reaching up and giving his brother a sticky kiss.

            "Hey Ri." Alex returned.  His voice grew quieter, and more excited.  "Ri, I've got a plan!"

            "Yay!  Al-ix has a plan."  Rion cheered.  He furrowed his brow.  "Al-ix?  What's a plan?"

            Alex rolled his eyes and continued on.   "I want to go find Mr. Blancoeeb and tell him today is Mum and Daddy's anniversary."

            Rion grinned.  "Ri-on go find Mr. Bl- Mr. Bumblebee and tell him is an a verity.

            Alex shook his head.  "That's about it." He agreed.  Then, summoning all his six year old strength he lifted Rion over the bars of his crib.  The moment Rion was on the ground her totted off, after watching him a moment Alex turned and saw the (seemingly blank) picture frame on Rion's wall then quickly left the room and continued back to his room to get ready, and when he was done he commenced to watch the Quidditch game happening on his wall. This is where is mother found him a little later, and she wondered what he kept grinning about.

**********************************************************************************

Guest Suite, 7:45 am

**********************************************************************************

            Rion pushed on the doors to Blancoeeb's room with all his strength.  "Goo Mornin Mr. Bumblebee!" he shouted at the unmoving doors.  The sound of hearty laughter could be heard, and Alan Blancoeeb, long since up, opened the door."

            "Good Morning Rion.  Why are you here this morning."

            Rion took a deep breath.  "It's Mummy and Daddy's Aniverity"

            "Anniversary?"  Suggested Blancoeeb.  

            "Yeas!" replied Rion.  "And Al-ix has a plan!"

            "Oh really.  Does he want to throw them a surprise party?"

            Ron looked at him, slightly confused.  Well, he loved parties.  Most of the time anyway.

            "Yeas." He replied.  "Yeas."

**********************************************************************************

Weasley Dinning Room, 9:45 pm

**********************************************************************************

            So that's how it happened that a very nervous and somewhat impressed  Ron Weasley stood in a beautifully decorated dining room wearing a dark blue suit (that brought out his eyes) and nicely patterned tie hours later.  Alex had finally let him in on the secret around six, so he could buy Hermione a gift if he was so inclined.

            The large dining table had been magiced into a small more romantic table, covered with a lacy table cloth.  In the center of the table was a bouquet of creamy white roses, with a kiss of pink at the tips.  Dripping candles floated low around the table, and the dim room shimmered with fairy light.  But that was nothing compared to Hermione, who entered, confused, a few moments later.

            She was wearing shimmering dress robes of a deep royal blue.  Some of her hair  was pilled up on top of her head, but most of it swept down framing her face.  Her makeup was soft and perfect.  What ever Alex had said to her to get her to dress up had defiantly worked.  Ron's breath caught in his throat as she came nearer to him.  How was it that every time he saw her she absolutely amazed him?

            "Hermione." He finally gasped

            She smiled slightly, looking as flushed as a school girl.  "Ron.  You look really nice."

            So do you.  Ron's mind said.  So do you.  "Happy Anniversary."  He managed finally.

            The confusion returned to her eyes, then cleared again.  "Alex." She said, almost sadly.  "There something my boys…aren't they."

            Ron nodded, and handed her a rose out of the bouquet.  The pink tips seemed to reflect off her face, causing it to glow.  "Let's sit down shall we." He suggested, pulling out a chair for her and the other for himself.

            She looked at him, regret obvious on her face.  "Ron." She whispered, "we shouldn't do this.  We aren't really married."

            Ron walked up to her, so close his cologne filled her nose and thoughts, so close she could see the tiny cut where he had nicked himself shaving…so close that…

            "Hermione." He whispered back at her.  "Your boys have done this for you.  Just enjoy it for what it is…"  he seemed to be fighting with something "you're gorgeous Hermione."

            He stepped back quickly and she sat down at her place with out another word.  Sparkling champain appeared in two champain glasses, followed by Fettuccini Alfredo.  They ate for a while in compatible silence, speaking every once in a while.  The food was scrumptious.  Suddenly Ron laughed through a mouthful of noodles.

            "What?"  Demanded Hermione.

            Ron reached over towards her.  "You've got Alfredo sauce on your nose."  He whispered.

            Hermione also began to giggle she laughed so hard she snorted, and then any pretense of sanity left the room, and both Ron and Hermione were clinging to the table laughing.  Finally though, they managed to finish the main course.  While they were waiting for the dessert they talked.

            "Where are the boys?"  Asked Hermione.  

            "With Blancoeeb upstairs.  He's babysitting.  Trying to teach them the wonders of Quadpot no doubt."

            Hermione nodded.

            "You want your present now?"  Ron asked her, pulling a small bag out of his pocket.

            "You got me a present?  But I didn't."

            Ron nodded, and handed her the bag, dismissing her protests with a wave of his hand.  Inside the bag was the most beautiful pen Hermione had ever seen.  The casing looked to be of gold, and red and pink and white roses were encarved in it, wrapping around the writing utensil on a long green vine.

            She gaped at Ron for a moment. 

            "It's just a pen."  He began, "but Harry told me how you were writing a book and…"

            He stopped at the smile on Hermione's face, and the appearance of chocolate covered strawberries for desert.  

            After they had finished their meal and the plates had disappeared, Ron also gave Hermione the picture Alex had drawn, which had been entrusted to him earlier.  He thought Hermione was going to cry at the double portrait.  She didn't however, she just looked at him.  "You want to go outside?"

            He nodded, and they rose, one of the flowers hooked behind Hermione's ear.  As they stepped outside a light snow began to fall again, and before Ron knew what he was doing his lips were closed over Hermione's.

            She leaned into the kiss for a single sweet moment, then their lips broke apart, and they both stared at one another.  "Oh…" gasped Hermione, words having failed her.  Silence rained for a few more moments.  "I have to go."  Hermione whispered, almost to herself.  She turned from Ron and dashed into the house.

            He followed her, ears red with frustration.  "Hermione?  Were are you going to go?  You stay in my room!"

            Hermione paused and looked at him, and her shoulders began to shake, somewhere between laughing and crying.  She waited until he was even with her, and allowed him to take her hand and go off to bed.  

**********************************************************************************

Rion's room, 12:34 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Rion, Alex, and Alan Blancoeeb are all asleep on Rion's floor.  The teddy bears are watching them curiously.

**********************************************************************************

Weasley Manor, Business Parlor, 10:30 am

**********************************************************************************

            Ron and Alan had been in the business parlor for a long time before Hermione decided to bring them some cinnamon rolls and coffee.  She stood in the door way watching the men for several minutes before they noticed her as well.

            "-Are you sure Ronnie boy?  Most of the production would be done in New York.  Wouldn't that mean more than half your company lost their jobs?"

            Hermione's heart froze.  "But this meant.  It meant that…"

            "I'm sure Alan.  Our company has a wonderful lay off plan.  All former employee's will be well taken care of."

            That was easy for him to say.  Thought Hermione.  He had enough money that he didn't need to know how much living cost.

            "But Ron…."

            "Alan, we are here to talk business are we not?  Now, I'm more than ready to sign the sale papers."

            "Sale."  Hermione made a small noise and both men turned to look at her.  Blancoeeb looked thrilled at the sight of the food, and Ron paled visibly.

            "Hermione."  He said, rising to get the tray out of her hands.  "Hermione it's not what you think."

            Hermione stared at him.  "How can you do this to people." She demanded.  "Do you realize how many lives you are going to ruin?"

            Ron lowered his voice even more.  "Hermione, I'll take care of you.  And the boys."

            She took several steps back.  "It's not about me.  Or my boys.  It's about people Ron.  People!  You were always in such a hurry to get rich that you've forgotten what its like to have scrape and save up every penny for the smallest things.  You've forgotten how it feels to owe people all the time.  How it feels to have all the kids at school look down on you because of how little money your family has.  Do you realize how many single parents work in your factory?  Do you realize that for so many people you and QQS are the only things keeping them off the streets?  Or have you changed that much Ron?"  She shook her head.  "I thought I was recognizing some of the old Ron in you.  And last night.  Somehow, calm, logical Hermione forgot.  Forgot this was all a game to you.  Just a business deal."  She whirled around from him and began walking out the door.  "I have to go get the boys." She said, forcing a smile in her voice for Blancoeeb's sake.  "They'll be wanting their share of the cinnamon roles.  That I assure you."

            And with that she left, and Ron sunk weakly down in his chair, the fight gone out of him.

            "What are you looking at?"  He asked Blancoeeb tiredly.  "Lets get down to business.

**********************************************************************************

Emma's house, 11:00 am

**********************************************************************************

            Now that Emma had regained some of her rational thought, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been.  She and Hermione had exchanged a few letters since Hermione had stopped coming to work, and her owl knew where to find Hermione.  Grabbing a scrap piece of parchment and a quill, Emma hurriedly penned a note.

            Mione,

                 I'm sorrier than I can explain here, but your ex husband is trying to find  you.  I wanted to warn you.  Stay safe 'Mi.  You and the boys.

Emma

She quickly tied the letter to her owls leg, and it took off with a screech.

**********************************************************************************

Weasley front hall, 12 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Hermione stood just beside the window, looking out at the snow covered landscape.  She had just sent a letter to Susan, the secretary at QQS, informing the woman that she would not be attending QQS annual Christmas party this year.

            "Mummy?"  Alex voice came from behind her and she turned to see Alex and Rion standing at the top of the stairs.  At the same time she heard a scraping on the windowsill.  Emma's owl was out there, with a letter.

            "Just a second guys."  Said Hermione bringing the owl inside.  She was opening the letter just as Ron stepped out of his office.  Her eyes grew large and her face pale as she read it.

            "Mummy?"  Called the boys again, seeing her face.

            Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door, and Ron just barely managed to catch Hermione and lower her gently to the carpet as she fainted.

            "Mummy!" shrieked the boys as Blancoeeb appeared out of no where and held them back.

            The pounding could be heard again at the door.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

fin chapter 9

A\N---Yay!  Another chapter, finally.  You didn't think it was coming, did you?  Anyway, you've read, now review!  Next chapter:  ex husband, Harry, a startling discovery, and some other stuff to.  Defiantly worth reading.  If you have any guesses, questions compliments or complaints, do let me know, but also let me know why you are guessing this, or complaining about that.  (Ok, well you don't have to.)  Much love, see ya next weekend.

Chocolate Frogs and Butter beers,

CatalinaRose

Click this—goodbye!

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                     ****

                        *


	10. The End of the Begining

A\N—I have almost 100 reviews!!  By the time I post this I should have 100 reviews.  If I don't, you are very bad people.  No, not really, no one who reads my story could be bad, I love you all.  Well, if you read my story, then you go kill people, reading my story does not make you a good person.  But since you don't do that, and you do read my story (unless you have given up and closed the window by now) you are a good person.   Life is good I'm babbling.  Do you know why I'm babbling?  Because I have almost 100 reviews that's why.  :quits typing: :rereads what she has typed so far: :sigh: :begins typing again:  Whatever I'm on, I want some!

            This chapter is dedicated to Majestic, because she puts up with me.  I've told you Majestic, stop damning my chapters to hell.  JK!   And in answer to ur ?  I always need ideas.

Chapter 10

Yes, chapter 10

**********************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************

Weasley Manor, Front Hall, 12:00pm

**********************************************************************************

            Once the ghost servants realized that none of the mortals in the room were going to open the ominous door, they floated over to it and opened it themselves.  There shivering on the icy front steps, paused in mid knock was….Harry. (hahahhaha)

            The Quidditch robe clad, star athlete dropped his bag on the floor in surprise.  There in front of him, sprawled out on an ornate floor rug in a dead faint, was Hermione, Ron kneeling at her side.  On the stairs were the two boys, sobbing by this time, Blancoeeb holding them back.

            "Well."  Harry managed at last.  "I realized there was a lot going here,  but this was not quite the welcome I was expecting."

            "HARRY POTTER!"  cheered Alex through the tears in his eyes, and, as Blancoeeb had now let go of him, he darted down the stairs toward the three adults, Rion trailing behind him, holding on to his shirt tail.  

            Both boys stopped running when they reached Hermione  "Mummy?"  they whispered, lips trembling again.  Ron reached up and hugged *his* boys close.  

            "Mummy will be fine." He told them, and he could swear he felt them relax a bit.  But that would be wistful thinking…wouldn't it.  He felt more than saw Harry kneel down beside him and hand Alex a bag.

            "Listen to your daddy."  Harry told them.  "Alex buddy, go put these under the tree for me will you?"

            Alex nodded, albeit slowly, and headed off to the parlor to put the presents under the tree, Rion following at his side, wanting to know what was in that big bag for him.

            "Enerverate."  Whispered Harry.

            A few moments later Hermione awoke, to find herself laying on the rug with her head in Ron's lap, Harry kneeling over her.  "Harry." She gasped.  "Thank God it's you."

            Harry ginned at Ron.  "That's more of the welcome I was expecting."

            Ron glared at him, but Harry's teasing grin did not falter until Hermione handed him the note, and both he and Ron read it.

            "Oh my Lord."  Ron said.  He squeezed Hermione's hand.  "It's ok 'Mione.  He can't hurt you anymore."

            Hermione struggled to right herself.  "I have to get home.  I have to get away.  Where are my babies?"

            Ron squeezed her a bit tighter.  "You can't leave Hermione."

            Hermione turned her head a bit to glare at him.  "I don't care about your stupid business deal any more Ron Weasley.  Apparently I'm gonna lose my job anyway.  My boys are gonna be safe."

            His eyes were steady and calm.  "It's not that Hermione. You'll be safer here with me and Harry and Blancoeeb.  We won't let anything hurt you."  Harry nodded his afirmenation.

            Hermione began to tremble with out seeming to realize it.  Ron clapped his hands twice.  "Annie!"  he called. "Get Hermione to bed please.  She needs to lie down."  The ghostly youth floated down and took Hermione's arm, and Hermione didn't protest.  She walked to the Master bedroom, and when the double doors had shut behind her, Harry stared at Ron.  "She went in your room." He mouthed, and Ron nodded, incapable of keeping the grin off his face.  Harry rolled his eyes, and then looked around.  "Where did Blancoeeb go?"  he asked.  "I saw him when I came in.  But he's not here anymore."

            Ron shook his head.  "I have no idea.  There's something almost eerie about that man, something I didn't notice when we were just owling each other back and forth."

            "He seems familiar you mean?"

            "Well, that.  And the way he appears and disappears around here.  And I swear he knows something.  But he never says anything."

            Harry nodded thoughtfully.  "And there's that name…Blancoeeb…."  He sighed.  "I don't know buddy.  I'm supposed to be on vacation for once."

            Ron laughed.  "The famous boy who lived doth not get a vacation."

            The men walked to Ron's office, so they could talk with out being overheard by Blancoeeb.  Ron had a lot to catch Harry up on.

            "Neither does his faithful sidekick."  Harry returned as the door closed. 

**********************************************************************************

Ron's office, 1:15 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Alex, with his uncanny ability, took his sweet time putting the presents, and his brother, under the Christmas tree.  When the two boys (Rion with fur boughs in his blond hair) walked into Ron's office, the man had already told his old friend everything, from Hermione's surprising confession at her house, to the Anniversary surprise Alex had planed. (a\n basically, everything that has gone on in the chapters since Harry left.)  (a\n2 I don't want anyone thinking he broke Hermione's confidence.  He only told Harry because he needed to know in order to help protect her.) 

            Harry shook his head.  "I knew this was coming.  You're head over heels with all three of them.  Not that I blame you."  

            Ron shook his head, knowing he should make a smart remark back, but finding himself unable to do so.  That was when Alex had saved him by opening the door.

            "Hi Harry.  Hi Ron."  Alex said.  "Where's Mummy?"

            "Upstairs."  Harry supplied as the six year old made himself comfortable on the floor exactly between Harry and Ron's chairs, his brother on his lap.  "She'll be all better in no time."

            Alex nodded.  "Did you win Harry?"  

            Harry grinned.  "But of course.  And  I won time off for Christmas."

            Alex also grinned, and Rion followed suit.  Soon however, the seriousness had returned to Alex's small face.  "Ron, are you and Mummy fighting again?"

            Ron looked aghast.  "Of course not Alex." He replied.  "Your Mummy just misunderstood something is all."

            Alex would not be quieted.  "Do you love her?"  he asked quietly.  "For real?  Like for always?"

            Ron didn't answer.  He couldn't find his voice.  Harry knew this and was sending him panicked looks.  Ron's eyes told Alex all he needed to know however.

            This was when Rion spoke up.  "Al-ix." He whined plaintively.  "We go home to Daddy.  Mummy and _Daddy_."  

            Alex both looked and felt more than a bit helpless.  "No Ri."  He whispered.  "We don't want to go home with Daddy.  We'll stay here with Ron and Harry and Mummy."

            "NO NO NO NO NO!"  Shrieked Rion, his little face turning quite suddenly red.  "DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY!!!" 

            Ron stood quietly up and lifted the small kicking boy off his helpless brother.  Alex took the opportunity to climb up in Harry's lap, and Ron sat back down holding the toddler close, not saying anything.  Harry was a bit in awe.  This father stuff was obviously not easy, but Ron seemed remarkably good at it for a 'confirmed bachelor.'  

            Eventually  Rion's shrieks subsided, but the four of them sat in the office for a long time. ********************************************************************************** 

Master Bed Room, 8:30 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Later, Hermione would wonder how she had made it all the way up the stairs to bed that afternoon.  The energy she had spent arguing with Ron, coupled with the terror she had experienced had drained her completely and she was out by the time she hit the pillow.

            The next thing Hermione knew, she found herself in a little cove, in the middle of a Forest so big and dark it gave the Forbidden Forrest a run for its money.  She knew instantly where she was.  This was the Forest of Whispers.  She looked down and saw that the robes she wore were a deep, sad black color.  (And only a size or so smaller than what she would wear in real life Thank You Very Much.)  She could feel the tears that had only just dried on her cheeks, and the scratches that had found themselves there as well.  Far off in the distance she could hear funeral music, and the murmuring of mourners.  If she squinted just so through the fog, the cold steal letters 'Whisperside Cemetery' were visible.  Feeling her heavy feet move her forward, Hermione prepared herself for what she new she was about to experience.  Her eyes unwillingly searched for the figure she knew would appear, her ears strained reflexively for the words that were bound to meet her ears.

            "Hermione?  Hermione?"

            Hermione sat straight up in bed with a start.  Ron was standing next to the bed and had been calling her just a moment before.  "Are you ok Hermione?  You've been asleep for hours."  Ron said.

            Hermione nodded, albeit slowly, as if taking stock of her overall 'okayness'  

            "I'm fine."  She said finally.  "I feel much better actually.  But Ron…"  here her voice sounded more urgent.  "Ron I dreamed about the funeral."

            Ron ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.  "Do you want to talk about it 'Mione?  That was a bad time.  For all of us.  But its long since over now."

            Hermione shook her head.  "No.  I think I just dreamed it because of all that's gone on lately.  Where are Alex and Rion?  Did you wake me up for a reason, or did you just miss me?"

            Ron laughed, slightly.  "They're in Alex's room with Harry.  He's offered to baby-sit.  The great dork."  

            "Baby-sit?  Where are we going?"  

            Ron looked directly in her eyes here, so that his expressions said more than his words.  "Blancoeeb and I have to finish our meeting.  We figured we'd go out to dinner.  I thought maybe you'd like to come with us?"  When she didn't respond he continued.  "Maybe we could come to an agreement Hermione."

            "But Ron.  My ex…the boys…"  

            "The boys will be fine here with Harry.  And you'll be perfectly safe with me and Blancoeeb."

            Finally, almost painfully infact, Hermione nodded.  Soon she, Ron, and Blancoeeb were on their way to Finnigan's, a very posh type restaurant owned by their former classmate Seamus Finnigan himself.

**********************************************************************************

Alex's room, 9:00

**********************************************************************************

            Harry was sitting with Rion on the end of Alex's bed, reading a story.  Alex himself was curled up in a ball near the head of the bed, having just dropped off to sleep.  Rion, Harry noted, for being so much younger, was a good deal more stubborn than his brother.  The kid could draw out bed time for ages.  But Alex?  You said, "Time for bed good night," and the kid was out.

            When an ever so slight moan interrupted his thoughts, Harry new he had spoken too soon.  Alex was awake again, and there was panic in his eyes.

            "Whoa Buddy."  Harry whispered, putting Rion down and turning to Alex.  "It's ok.  You're fine."  Harry's words did not seem to have any on Alex, who still looked quite frozen, Harry continued.  "Alex?  Alex?  It was a dream.  You're fine.  You're Mummy will be home in a little while."

            "Daddy."  Whispered Alex in a pained little voice.  

            "Yes, Ron will be here soon too."  Harry assured him.  He looked toward Rion, who had journeyed quickly to his room, and had returned holding a blank picture frame as if it was his most prized possession.

            "Not Ron."  Whispered Alex.  "Daddy.  _Daddy._  He's gonna go to the fancy place."  

            Harry stared at him as he broke off, both of them seemed horrified.  "Alex?" he whispered.  "What's your Daddy's name?  What fancy place is he going to?"

            Alex looked even more pained.  "The fancy place with Mum and Ron and Mr. Blancoeeb.  Daddy Harry.  Just Daddy!"

            Rion held up his empty picture frame happily.  "Daddy!"  He squealed happily.

            Harry stared at him for a moment, then rushed over and took the picture frame, much to Rion's chagrin.

            "Finite Incantum."  Whispered Harry, tapping the picture frame with his wand.  Slowly, the blank picture page inside it began to transform.  Where there had been nothing there was now a park scene.  With a very small Alex, a very pregnant Hermione and-  

            Harry dropped the picture frame, and the glass shattered, leaving a maze of cracks over the family portrait.  "No."  He whispered.  "No.  It can't be."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fin Chapter 10

A\N-  Ok, so there is the very short, and not very interesting Chapter 10.  But it's a very important chapter.  It's leading up to a lot.  Next chapter—Any questions about Hermione's past, including her ex, will be addressed.  Dumbledore's funeral will be explained.  It will probably snow.  You won't want to miss it.

Now, two questions

1) Have I mentioned at all, Voldemort or his downfall in any of my chapters?

2) Should Harry get a girlfriend?  If so, who?  I'm beginning to feel sorry for the guy.

Ok, obviously this story is coming slowly to an end.  There are still several chapters left, but I'm beginning to get that bittersweet feeling you get when you've almost finished something that you've been working on forever.  This chapter was put up fairly quickly, but I can't make any promises about the next one.  Could be as early as Thursday could be as late as this weekend.  It Depends.  

Love ya all.  See ya next time.

Chocolate Frogs and Butte Beers,

CatalinaRose

Sometimes we all need something to point us in the right direction…

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                     ****

                        *


	11. The Ex, The Past and The Funeral

A\N—Ummmm…for once I can't think of anything to say.  Check back later.

Dedication—For Majestic, because she was review number 100.  Convenient huh?  Also for Lamina Court, coolone007 and Gwenalyn.  And for all my other reviews, who I love dearly.   Lastly,  for all the people who might be yelling at me at the end of this chapter.  I love you guys too.

Chapter 11

"They say blood is thicker than water…oh but love-love is thicker than blood"

**WARNING**:  this chapter is a bit darker than the others.  It may contain objectionable or touchy material.  I don't know.  Ne Wayz,  You have been warned.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry dropped the picture frame, and the glass shattered, leaving a maze of cracks over the family portrait.  "No."  He whispered.  "No.  It can't be."

**********************************************************************************

Alex's room,  9:10 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Harry stared at the people grinning out eerily from beneath the broken glass for a long  time, and it was Rion's cries  that eventually snapped him out of his trance.  

            "My pic-a-ture."  Cried Rion in disbelief.  "You broked my pic-a-ture  Harry Potter."

            Despite what he had just learned, Harry felt horribly contrite.  "I'm sorry Ri."  He said.  "Look  I'll fix it."  He took out his wand and murmured to quick spells (a\n which I don't feel like thinking off at the moment) and the picture was again whole, and blank to everyone except Rion.

            "Thank you Harry Potter."  Grinned Rion, happy once more.  Harry nodded once, then turned his attention back to Alex, who was laying back on his pillows, a little pain still evident in his small features.  "Are you alright now?"  Harry asked.

            "Yes."  Whispered Alex, and there was a bit of confusion in his voice.  "It's never hurt before." 

            Harry felt torn.  On one hand, he felt compelled to have the little boy tell him what it was that  had never hurt before, and why it was paining him so now, on the other, he knew he had to get to Ron and Hermione.  And since color was returning to Alex's face and he seemed quite a bit more comfortable than before, it was the second impulse that he decided to act upon.  Until he realized that he was babysitting and could not go off chasing down people, no matter what the circumstances were.

            "Aren't you gonna go save Mummy Harry?"  asked Alex.

            "I can't leave you two here by yourselves."  Harry told him.  "I'm sure Hermione will be fine."

            "Neevil!"  said Rion.

            "What?" demanded Harry.

            "Mr.  Longbottom."  Alex explained.  "He and Mrs. Longbottom and Jessie watch us while Mummy is working.  You could call him."

            And just like that Harry was at the fireplace, and, needing surprisingly little explanation, the Longbottoms agreed to floo over.  The moment they arrived, Harry was gone, with a wave, and a smile and a turn of his cloak.  Somewhere in the .86 seconds apperating from place to place took, it occurred to our boy wonder that he was running off in a panic over something a six year old boy said.  Well, what a six year old boy said, and an eerie face from the past in a broken photograph.

**********************************************************************************

Finnigan's 9:17 pm

**********************************************************************************

            When Seamus Finnigan had left school, he had almost instantly made quite a name for himself in the culinary world.  Now, 8 years after its first opening,  Finnigan's was the top restaurant on every witches "Where to go on our anniversary" lists.    The restaurant entertained all groups, from weddings to graduations and proms.  Being that Seamus was half muggle, it also had its fair share of non magic dinners, who were clueless to the power of those around them, and if ever they saw a martini float across the bar to a woman with a dark green cloak, the Muggles simply figured they had one to many alcoholic beverages themselves.

            Now, Ron, Hermione and Alan sat at the back at a small table, far away from the mass of the dinners, whispering urgently.  "So do we have a deal Ronnie boy?"  Blancoeeb demanded.  "This is the best deal I could possibly offer you."

            Ron nodded feverantly, quailing slightly at Hermione's glare.  "Hermione."  He told her in what he hopped was a no nonsense voice.  "Alan is being very patient with us.  I've told you time and time again that this move is a necessity for the future of QQS.  My workers will be fine."  

            Hermione refused to say anything more on the subject.  Her very strong feelings against the sale she had helped to establish refused to waver.

            At last, Ron reluctantly turned away from her, but just as he reached for the pen that was to put an end to two separate companies, as well as his chances with Hermione, a very disgruntled Harry appeared at the table.  Almost as if seeing a warning in Harry's eyes, Blancoeeb grabbed his contract, excusesed himself and headed off towards the Apparating area that Harry had just come from.

            "Hermione."  Harry said, deathly serious.  "Hermione I've seen the pictures.  How could you do this?  Why didn't you tell us?"

            Hermione suddenly felt sick.  One of her most important secrets had just been found out.  For his part, Ron was simply confused.  "What did you see?" He demanded.  "What hasn't she told us?"  But both of his friends ignored him.  

            "I am sorry Harry."  Hermione whispered.  "But how could I tell you?  I never planned on seeing you again.  And then, when I did, all of this started.  There was never a good time to just meet with you guys and say 'By the way, I was married…married to…married to…"  Hermione's voice trailed off and her face paled as she glimpsed a very familiar looking face in the crowd.  "Harry?"  She asked in a strangely strangled voice, not adverting her eyes from the crowd.  "Why did you come here tonight?"

            Harry stared at her.  "Alex told me he was coming here tonight.  I couldn't let anything happen to you Hermione."

            "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"  Demanded Ron (and CatalinaRose's readers)  But still, he got no real response, because Hermione was now sort of clutching at him, trembling in fear.  That's when both guys looked in the direction she had been staring.  Ron's eyes got large, and his face was pale, and slightly betrayed.  Harry's face also held a look of betrayal, but he marched steadily up to the blond haired man that was watching them from the bar, with a dangerous glint in both pairs of eyes.

**********************************************************************************

(And you thought I'd leave it there didn't you?)

**********************************************************************************

Finnigan's Bar,  9:25 pm

**********************************************************************************

            Harry reached the bar and the large man on the barstool swirled around to greet him.  

            "Potter."  He sneered in recognition.

            "Dursley."  Harry returned.  "Long time no see cousin. Can't say it's been too long though."

            "Go to hell Potter."  Returned the (slightly tipsy)  Dudley

            Harry glared.  "What do you want here Dudley.  These aren't you're people."

            "Quite the contrary.  That woman you and your red headed are hiding over there in the corner happens to be very much mine.  We've got two boys ya know."

            Harry glared at him.  "She is not yours, and neither are those boys.  Get over it Dudley you aren't getting your way for once."

            "THAT BITCH IS MINE POTTER.  NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL CHANGE IT.  I CAN TREAT HER ANYWAY I DAMN WELL PLEASE."

            Almost before he finished his rant he found his smaller cousins elbow in his solar plexus.  "You listen to me Dudley Dursley."  He hissed.  "My best friend loves that 'woman' as you call her, and those boys.  Now, you are going to leave my best friends and their family alone, or I'll pull the same curses on you that I pulled on the dark lord ten years ago."

            Dudley's eyes grew large, and he pulled away.  :Fine.  I'll leave.  But warn her.  This isn't over Potter.  You can't steal from me what is mine.  I'll be back for her.  And the boys."

            "Get out of here Dudley.  Now."

            And, perhaps out of shock, Dudley left, still murmuring obscenities and threats under his breath.  Some gruesome that Harry felt slightly faint.  Harry returned to Ron and Hermione's table and sat down in Blancoeeb's vacant chair.

            "He's gone 'Mione."  Harry whispered, touching her shoulder.  Hermione slowly raised her head from Ron's shoulder.  "Now would you care to fill the two of us in on any other secrets you might be hiding?  Hermione nodded, and began her story.

**********************************************************************************

Flashback

**********************************************************************************

            18 year old Hermione Granger stood on the sweeping green grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time since her graduation.  The young intern had taken off from her position in the Ministry of Magic after receiving a letter from Professor Dumbledore, calling for the Hogwarts Alumni to come back to the school.  After receiving the letter she had sent her own owl to Harry and Ron, and they were supposed to meet…At the lake…

            Straining her eyes to that sparkling lake, she could see two figures, one with dark hair the other with flaming red, waving at her excitedly.  They greeted each other happily, and then progressed on to the Great Hall, where the Headmaster was beginning a meeting of utmost importance, and with an atmosphere much less jovial.

            "Greetings Former Students!"  Dumbledore's hearty voice boomed out around the great hall.  "It is with my deepest regrets that I called you here this evening.  The War between the forces of light and darkness is on the horizon, and we must prepare for this battle.  At no time is War a good thing, as I hope you all have learned in your years here.  This war will doubtlessly bring us great tragedy.  But it can also bring us great triumph.  You all are our most prized graduates, and we want you on our front lines.  My good triumph over evil, always!"

            The Great Hall interrupted into applause at the end of Dumbledore's speech.  Hermione looked around to see which other former students were considered among Hogwarts finest.  To her surprise, one of the first people she spotted was Draco Malfoy, who looked more than ready to do in the former members of his former house.  Also present was Cho Chang, clothed all in black,  Oliver Wood, still dressed in his Quidditch robes, Lee Jordan and all the older Weasley boys save Percy, who had refused to take off work, Several people around her age that Hermione didn't recognize, and even several adults.

            Hermione broke out of her thoughts as she saw Ron motion for her to stand up, and the trio went up to the front of the hall where Dumbledore was standing.  

            "You're looking well Professor."  Harry told the old man cordially.  Indeed, the aged old man seemed no older than he had in their school days.

            "Thank you Mister Potter.  I have often missed the antics of you and your friends around the school.  I am indeed sorry that I could not have brought to back at a better time."

            And then, almost so fast that Hermione couldn't believe it, an eerie silence descended upon the room, and the enchanted ceiling suddenly seemed rather empty and drab.  No one would ever be able to explain this strange emptiness, but it would later be known as the silence that began the massacre.

            And a massacre was indeed what it was.  In the nearly a year that the War lasted Ron, Hermione and Harry all saw massive amounts of death and destruction.  Hermione herself was eerily close to the deaths, being a nurse for the war.  Page after page of death tolls would appear in the infirmary daily, of both the dark and light sides, and every morning, almost against her will Hermione go and scan the list fearfully for any sign of her friends.  Then, after a time almost too long to measure, the last, and bloodiest day of the war began.  None of the nurses relaxed at all that day.  Bloodied bodies had to be carried in and out with no concern for identity.  At the end of the day hundreds of Witches and Wizards lay dead, many simply innocent bystanders.  Also among those dead were Albus X. Dumbledore-killed by Tom Marvalo Riddle and Tom Marvalo Riddle.  Killed by Harry Potter.

            Then, almost as quickly as it had begun, the War had ended.  People were sent back home, funerals were attended, and those lost were mourned.  The last of these funerals was that of the beloved Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

            The day of his funeral dawned gray, as if even the sky was in mourning.  Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the other survivors, had been given numerous potions and charms to help soften the impact of some of the horror they had witnessed, the three of them still headed to the funeral that day with eyes red from lack of sleep.  Halfway through the service it became too much for Hermione to bear.  Her beloved teacher and so many others were gone.  She had watched so many of them die.  She had held Dumbledore's hand when he himself began what he considered the greatest adventure of all.  He had whispered to her in those final moments.  'Forget not your dreams Miss Granger, for they are what you are left with, and what you will become.  They are what you shall receive from my death."  Receiving Dreams?  So many dreams had been smashed by Lord Voldemort, including her own.  Gone was her desire to be the first woman Minister of Magic.  In its place was a dream worthy of its own praise, a normal, safe life.  With a husband.  And kids.  Hermione found herself running towards the Forest of Secrets, tears streaming down her cheeks, obvious to Ron's cries for her to stop as he ran after her, even oblivious to the dangerous muttering that filled the opaque forest.

            A shadowy figure appeared just ahead of her, coming steadily closer.  It wasn't so much a body as a patch of darker fog outlined against the mist.  But it floated toward her, hissing.

            "Missssssss Granger….Missssssss Granger."

            And Hermione again ran, far far away.  Farther away than she would know for a long time.  She ran out of the Wizarding world, not looking back.

            It was later known that many of the former Hogwarts students were greeted by these similar shadows, the dark arts' last hope at an uprising.  But none of those greeted ever accepted.  And no one told Harry, least of all Ron.  He had been through enough.

            Several years passed, and one day a twenty one year old Hermione found herself at what turned out to be the wrong place at the wrong time.  It seemed simple enough that day though.  She was riding the bus.  And who came to sit beside her, but a rather large, although somewhat handsome man.  Soon the two of them were laughing and talking.  Hermione found she had been lonelier than she had realized, and there was something about this man that reminded her of what she had lost.  When he asked for her name and number as he climbed off the bus, she supplied it to him willingly.

            A few days later, he took her dancing.  It was in the middle of a dip when he reveled to her his last name, and although something in her heart warned her of what was to come, she simply couldn't relate this charming gentleman to Harry's crude cousin.    Soon to follow dancing were dinner and a movie.  He took her on picnics, brought her soup when she was sick, did everything you could think of for a man to do.  Still, Hermione always reminded herself that he thought she was a muggle.  So, on her wedding day, she put her wand in her old school trunk, along with her other mementos of the Wizarding world.  Almost as if by magic Hermione also received her last issue of the daily Prophet as she walked down the aisle.  The front page contained to stories and two photos.  Entrpuneuer Ronald Weasley had bought Quality Quidditch Supplies, and War hero Harry Potter had been signed to play Quidditch for England.  It was almost enough to make Hermione cry.  Her boys had made it to her Wedding after all.  It was almost enough to make Hermione say no at the alter.  It was almost enough to save Hermione from what she was about to endure.  But it wasn't enough at all.

            When Alexander Dursley was born a year later, the Dursley's seemed like the perfect family.  Dudley still lavished attention on his wife, and now his new born son.  Alex's first word was Daddy.  And they went to the park every Saturday afternoon.

            Three years later Rion was born, and it seemed Hermione's dream was complete.  She had someone she loved completely, she was loved in turn, and she had her boys.  But on Rion's first birthday the event that changed it all would occur.

            It was a small affair, just the four of him.  Perfect in everyway.  Hermione was beginning  to light the candles when she noticed that her youngest son was being unusually quiet.  When she turned around her heart nearly jumped into her throat.  Rion, who had been playing with Dudley moments before, had somehow gotten hold of a rock and had begun to choke.  His skin already held a blue tinge.  Hermione called Dudley, and her husband immediately began the Heimlich maneuver, but Hermione's motherly instincts were screaming at her.  As if by reflex she had Apperated for only the second time ever up to her trunk, and grabbed her dusty wand.  She was automatically back by her son's side, and with a few well chosen spells quoted from her days as a nurse her son began breathing again.  And Hermione sighed in relief and smiled, holding her now sobbing child, and thought that crying had never been so sweet. But as the knowledge of what she was dawned on Dudley, it became apparent it would be the last time Hermione would smile in a long time.

**********************************************************************************End of flashback

**********************************************************************************

            "And you know where it went from there."  Whispered Hermione, playing with her napkin.

            Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded.  "Come on 'Mione."  Ron whispered.  "Lets go home.  Our boys are waiting."

            Hermione looked up at him, and almost smiled.  "Ok." She said quietly.

            "You know what tomorrow is right Hermione?"  Harry added with a grin.

            Hermione turned her glance to him, and the slightest of sparks danced in her eyes.  "Christmas Eve Day?"  She said in a wistful voice, sounding like a child.

            "And Christmas Eve."  Finished Harry and Ron, "Is magic."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fin Chapter 11

A\N-  Ok, I'm not sure if I love this chapter, but it does have its high points, and it was necessary.  So, next chapter Christmas Eve.  Snow, Magic, laughter…and Dudley.  Bummer.  See ya later!

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                     ****

                        *


End file.
